Esmeraldye
by Chia S.R
Summary: Con la llegada de un nuevo vecino a su bloque de pisos Sakuno tendrá que enfrentarse a una nueva situación en su vida de soltera. ¿Qué sucederá cuando una tercera persona se entromenta entre ellos, acercándolos, o, separándolos?
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fic de cortos capítulos:**

**Avisos:**

-Ooc.

-UA.

-OMC

-Romance, Drama, humor.

-Disclaimer: Prince of tennis y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador. Solo destransformo y utilizo para mis medios en éste fic.

**Prólogo**

El vecino

El dulce tintineo de la campanilla la despertó, haciendo que sacara la nariz de los muchos libros que estaba colocando en sus puestos correspondientes. Descendió las escaleras y salió hasta el mostrador. Joseph Wells dejaba el sombrero sobre el pequeño perchero de madera vieja y murmuraba algo entre dientes. El frio había vuelto a agitarse en el ambiente y el hombre siempre refunfuñaba cuando eso sucedía.

Suspiró. Aquel día no tendría el final perfecto que esperaba y seguramente, llegaría tarde a casa. La idea la entristeció.

Joseph era un hombre de treinta años, alto y delgado que sufría dolores de huesos cada vez que el mal tiempo llegaba, convirtiéndose en un anciano gruñón. Y sabía que ella iba a ser la culpable de cualquier cosa. Especialmente, porque ese día era viernes y habían llegado todas las ultimas reposiciones. Estaban de trabajo hasta los dientes.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día, Ryuzaki?- Cuestionó a regañadientes como mero saludo- ¿Hemos hecho caja o como siempre has terminado liándote en las cuentas?

Sakuno Ryuzaki parpadeó, mostrando perplejidad en sus ojos castaños y sintiendo cada vez más pesado el pasador que llevaba como sujeción de sus largos cabellos, sonrió con timidez.

-Señor, mis cuentas nunca han sido erróneas- corrigió a media voz- Y sí, hemos hecho bastante caja. Justamente hoy han salido novedades y estamos bien de ventas. He tenido que rellenar siete veces los mismos escaparates y…

-Vale, suficiente- interrumpió el hombre de ojos azulados- Si hemos hecho caja, seguramente podrás llevarte un buen pellizco este mes a casa. Te vendrá bien.

La mujer sonrió. Ya no podía ser considerada una joven menor de veinte años. A sus veinticinco años ya era más adulta que muchas de las personas a su edad. Agradeció mentalmente que aquel hombre de vez en cuando tuviera amables gestos que terminaban llenándole el estomago. Especialmente, cuando de cestas de navidad se trataba.

El lugar donde trabajaba era una de las librerías más famosas de la isla y por lo tanto, muchas personas decidían escogerla como el mejor lugar donde encontrar los libros que ansiaban tener entre sus manos. Únicamente trabajaban una dependienta y un dependiente más aparte de ella. Su Tachikawa, una adolescente de dieciséis años que necesitaba el dinero para su hermano menor y por último, Alex Monroe, un joven de carácter callado que las suplantaba por las noches.

Tan solo los días de fiestas estaban los tres y trabajan más horas extras que eran muy bien pagadas. Pero desgraciadamente, Su solía ser malísima con las cuentas y era ella la que pagaba la regañina por haber sido su maestra. Por suerte, Joseph solía corregirse enseguida.

El hombre se encaminó hasta la caja y ella volvió a dedicarse a colocar los libros correspondientes en sus cajones. Las librerías eran lo que solían llamar más la atención y la prensa, aunque se vendía más frecuentemente, era lo menos llamativo. Por suerte, en aquella isla eran gozosos de la literatura.

-He oído que tienes un nuevo vecino, Sakuno- habló el hombre con tal de distraerse del silencio- Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por los fantasmas.

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Desde hacía dos meses había escuchado esa misma palabra: Fantasma. Y todo por la muerte del anterior inquilino del piso vecino. El hombre había muerto de un ataque al corazón y nadie parecía querer terminar de comprarlo y la frialdad de aquella casa le preocupaba, pero ella misma había escuchado hablar al vendedor y al parecer, fuera quien fuera, había accedido a quedarse con el piso.

Ella no había escuchado más rumores, pero en una isla en la que todos se conocían, era normal saber algo así. Lo mismo sucedió cuando ella llegó cinco años atrás, cuando tenía veinte años y no era tan conocida, claro que al poco tiempo todo el mundo conocía su nombre y sus apellidos. Pero Sakuno estaba demasiado ocupada siempre como para pensar en otras personas.

-¿Sabes el sexo o quiénes son?- Se interesó Joseph de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que no- confesó, descendiendo de las temblorosas escaleras de madera- No vi quién podría ser. Seguramente, la señora Ikawa lo sabe.

¿Qué no sabría esa vieja mujer siendo la mayor cotilla de todo el edificio? Era imposible que una persona así existiera, al menos, eso había creído hasta que llegó al edificio. En tan solo una hora ya había tenido más visitas de las necesarias en su primer día de mudanza y cuatro horas después, todo el mundo la conocía.

-Entonces, dentro de unas horas la panadería, la frutería y hasta nosotros mismos sufriremos la presencia de esa mujer- protestó a regañadientes el jefe- ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue Alex?- preguntó.

-Creo que media hora- informó tras mirar de reojo el reloj.

El hombre observó el cielo por un instante y frunció las cejas.

-Vete ya. Se está haciendo de noche y tendrás cosas que hacer, ¿verdad?- Se encogió de hombros y le ofreció la puerta- Podré defenderme en esta media hora sin ti. Ves.

-Pero… necesito esa media hora…- balbuceó preocupada por la paga.

Él casi estalló en carcajadas.

-No te preocupes. No te lo quitaré de la paga. Ves, porque seguramente tendrás muchas cosas que hacer.

Sonrió agradecida. Terminó de colocar los tres libros que sostenía entre sus brazos y corrió para ponerse el abrigo, despedirse y salir. El aire fresco le llegó con una agradable brisa invernal. Se abrazó a sí misma un instante y buscó los guantes dentro de su abrigo, comenzando a caminar.

Siempre había sido lo suficientemente despistada como para chocar contra cualquier cosa, por ese motivo, no la sorprendió cuando su mejilla dio de lleno contra una superficie dura, cálida y plana. Alzó la cabeza para poder ver contra qué había chocado, pero lo que fuera ya había pasado detrás de ella y continuaba caminando hasta la librería. Solo vio la mitad de una chaqueta oscura y un pie. Parpadeó y movió la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues nada- murmuró para sí misma, poniéndose los guantes- no tendré que disculparme.

Se encogió de hombros y miró nuevamente al cielo encapotado. Sonrió y emocionada, se dirigió hasta la pastelería ante ella.

-Seguro que le gustará un pastel para merendar.

--

Estaba cansado y de suficiente mal humor como para darse prisa en todo lo que hacía. Quería dormir completamente a gusto y despertar reconfortado. Pero desgraciadamente había olvidado comprar el libro que prometió leer y tuvo que salir para ir en busca de él. La joven que le presentó el piso le informó sobre una de las mejores bibliotecas de la isla y para su asombro, así era. Muchos y de diferentes temas. Los libros eran pura gozada para ver y si no fuera porque en esos momentos no podía gastar más dinero del necesario, se los compraría todos.

Esa semana había gastado demasiado dinero. Entre el hotel, su abogado, el piso. Era demasiado. Su salario no era para malgastarlo, pero no le había quedado más remedio. El despido había sido definitivo y no pensaba volver. Así que tendría que buscarse su vida por algún lugar.

Hacía tiempo que quería descansar en un lugar donde su mente pudiera trabajar de forma refrescante y la realidad era que aquella isla le había enamorado nada más verla en el folleto por recomendación a su abogado, quien también se había mudado recientemente por el cambio de colegio de su mujer.

-Veinte con noventa- demandó el hombre tras el mostrador mientras metía el libro en una bolsa de cartón- ¿quiere la factura?

-No- negó sin darle importancia

Ya tenía suficientes facturas para pagar. No necesitaba más. Pagó la cuenta y escondió la cartera entre los pantalones, girándose para recoger la bolsa con el libro. Entremedias, algo golpeó su brazo y también, algo cayó contra el suelo. Parpadeó y se giró. El hombre se inclinó por encima del mostrador al escuchar el ruido y emitió un chasquido.

-Sakuno no está aquí. Ha regresado a casa, así que ves rápidamente antes de que oscurezca más- recomendó el hombre.

-Mou, Sakuno siempre igual.

Una pequeña niña de ojos negros los miraba con atención. Se alzó del suelo impulsándose con sus pequeñas manos y desde su metro de altura los miró con severidad, especialmente, al tendero.

-¿Por qué ha dejado que se fuera sola? Es capaz de perderse sola- reprochó con su severa vocecilla- ¡Si se pierde le acusaré ante la pudicia!

-Se dice Policía- corrigió el hombre con el ceño fruncido- y es suficiente mayorcita como para cuidarse ella sola.

La niña de cabellos largos ondulados y cobrizos dio un suave taconazo en el suelo, mirando con severidad alarmante al hombre.

-¡Usted no la conoce! Se pierde hasta en su casa- hinchó los rosados mofletes y se giró- Buenas tardes.

Y de la misma forma en silencio en la que entró, se marchó. Él volvió a parpadear con perplejidad y el hombre estalló en carcajadas, mirándole con una disculpa en su rostro.

-Perdónela- rogó- pero es una chica muy extraña y de buen corazón. Únicamente saca su carácter guerrero algunas veces, especialmente cuando tiene que ver con Sakuno. La quiere mucho. No se ofenda si algún día le toma por un acosador. Por cierto, ¿es usted nuevo?- Se intereso- ¿Desea hacerse socio de nuestra tienda? Tendrá buenos descuentos, aunque si está de paso igual no lo desea.

La palabra descuenta le llevaba a pensar en mayor cantidad de libros a mitad de precio. Sonrió con orgullo y le mostró el carnet.

-Tarda en hacerlo- espetó.

-Tranquilo, joven- rio el hombre a regañadientes- Nombre; Ryoma Echizen. Edad: 22 años. Estado civil: ….. ¿Divorciado?

Arqueó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia. Era una noticia de la que ya estaba acostumbrado especialmente, cuando todavía no era un asunto recubierto del todo. Su abogado era el que se encargaba de todo y no había más vuelta atrás. No existían lazos superiores entre ellos: Ni hijos ni nada más grave. Marie era libre de volver a llevar su apellido de soltera y él, de vivir como le placiera.

-Aquí tiene. Venga mañana por la mañana que la encargada del cierre del bono se encargará de atenderle.

Aceptó la tarjeta que le entregó y se marchó. La fresca humedad se agarró rápidamente a sus ropas y le acarició los pulmones cuando entró en su cuerpo. Era delicioso. Había abandonado la gran influencia de América y había llegado al pleno paraíso donde podría descansar finalmente.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta los edificios donde el de medio, ocultaba la presencia de su pequeño apartamento o piso, como gustaran de llamarlo los profesionales. Para él simplemente era un lugar donde poder refugiarse y dormir en tranquilidad.

El tercer piso era su destino y el agradable calor del refugio de las paredes le recibió. Subió al ascensor, pero nada más salir tuvo que esquivar una figura que estuvo a punto de darle una patada. Parpadeó con sorpresa al ver a la pequeña fiera de la tienda. Se había recogido los largos cabellos en dos coletas altas y lo miraba con furia reflejada en sus ojos.

-¡Usted!- Exclamó- bah, no es quien esperaba.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, caminando hasta la puerta que debía de ser su vecino y la pateó también. Él retrocedió ligeramente y movió la cabeza para abrir la puerta de su casa. La niña lo observó durante un momento, acercándose para entrar en la casa sin permiso.

-Oí…- llamó. Pero no le hizo caso.

Se encogió de hombros y dejó el abrigo a un lado, sacando la cartera y la bolsa con el libro, dejando este sobre un escritorio donde un ordenador portátil descansaba. Se sentó ante él y lo abrió, sacando el libro del interior de la bolsa y dejándolo sobre otros que esperaban y tenían separadores de diferentes colores.

Observó de reojo a la chica mientras trasteaba por el ordenador y buscaba los diferentes archivos donde guardaba sus escritos. La joven tiró de una de las sábanas que cubrían un sofá grisáceo y se tiró sobre éste, cruzada de brazos y piernas, revisando todo con la mirada, deteniéndose ante los libros.

-¿Eres escritor?- Le preguntó y él afirmó con la cabeza-. Qué interesante. ¿Cuántos has escrito? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Eres escritor de novelas eróticas?

-No- gruñó con el ceño fruncido- Crimen y deporte- respondió.

-Oh- alargó la joven con una sonrisa juvenil- Sakuno estaría contenta de ver que alguien gusta de escribir. Siempre anda diciendo que le gustaría conocer a un escritor. Supongo que trabajar en esa librería la afectó.

Se encogió de hombros, mirándole con interés, alzándose para caminar a su lado y cotillear la pantalla del ordenador. Cuando pareció quedar satisfecha, le sonrió y tocó la mejilla izquierda con una mano helada. Él retrocedió.

-Vete a casa- ordenó inquieto.

-No puedo- negó- tengo que ver a Sakuno primero para poder entrar. Tiene las llaves. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Echizen Ryoma- respondió desinteresado.

-Ya veo- le sonrió nuevamente- Mi nombre es…

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ah!

La chica se incorporó totalmente recta y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta antes de salir corriendo. Justo cuando la puerta se abrió, un fuerte ruido se escuchó en el pasillo. Corrió junto a ella para ver qué había sucedido, encontrándose a una joven totalmente extendida sobre el suelo, sujetando una caja de pastelería en una de las manos mientras con la otra aplastaba el pan y su bolso. Casi sintió ganas de reír, si no fuera porque la niña le pateó esta vez a él el tobillo.

-¡Levántala!- Le ordenó- ¿No ves que una joven señorita se ha caído y necesita de unos fuertes brazos para ser levantada?

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda. Aquella niña de boca pequeña hablaba demasiado. Frunció las cejas y se percató de que la mujer ante él intentaba levantarse y sostener el pastel a la vez. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y la sujetó del pesado abrigo marrón, levantándola sin esfuerzo. La joven los miró con perplejidad, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Muchas… muchas gracias. Siento mi torpeza.

-Ahhh, siempre estás igual, Sakuno- regañó la infante cruzada de brazos- te he dicho que mires por dónde vas. Algún día te harás mucho daño.

La chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos los miró de hito en hito, deteniéndose en la pequeña. Con un torpe movimiento logró atrapar una de las mejillas de la niña y sonriendo, le mostró la cajita del pastel.

-Te he comprado esto, así que no me regañes. ¿Cómo es que has salido tan temprano del colegio? ¿Has vuelto a hacer novillos?

-No, me dejaron salir antes- respondió sin prestarle gran atención- llegué y no estabas, así que me acoplé en casa de este chico raro, hasta que tus huesos me llamaron la atención al chocar contra el suelo. ¿Te has comprado uno para ti?- Preguntó con las cejas fruncidas- necesitas meter chicha en esos huesos, Sakuno.

La nombrada Sakuno suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo comí de camino aquí.

La niña no pareció convencida del todo. Se giró hacia él, tirándole de la manga para que se agachara y llegara a su altura. Las palabras fluyeron con experiencia por la boca de la pequeña.

-Bésala para que pueda comprobar que no miente.

-¡Ah!- El grito de la mujer casi los dejó sordos a ambos- ¿¡Pero qué cosas pides y dices!? Por favor, no le hagas caso.

Hizo una reverencia ante él, que totalmente perplejo, giró sobre sus talones y se refugió en su casa. Aquellas dos mujeres estaban locas. Peor que su ex mujer. Se había mudado para no encontrarse con algo anormal y se encontraba con dos chicas la mar de extrañas y que al parecer, eran sus vecinas.

Quizás, mudarse a esa isla no iba a ser lo mejor que hubiera hecho…

--

Sakuno dejó las bolsas sobre el pollo hornilla, esperando que la niña apareciera tras ella, frunciendo el ceño y colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-¿¡Cómo has podido pedir eso!?- Exclamó totalmente avergonzada- ¡Ha sido demasiado!

-Venga, Sakuno- protestó la joven sonriendo- hace tanto tiempo que no tienes una cita que necesitas un empuje.

-¡Santo cielos!- Exclamó sofocada- ¿Has vuelto a estar con la tita Tomoka? Es ella la que siempre dice esa frase.

-No la veo desde hace dos días, la última vez que estuvo aquí- explicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Solo lo digo porque de verdad me preocupo por ti. Son diez años los que llevas sin ser visitada por un varón. El vecino es un buen promedio.

No lo resistió más. La vergüenza era demasiado poderosa en ella y la niña lo sabía. Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Esmeraldye Ryuzaki!- Exclamó- ¡Deja de hablar como una cualquiera!- Ordenó- date una ducha, cena, haz lo deberes y a la cama.

Bufó mientras señalaba la puerta con decisión y la chica la miraba perpleja, mordiéndose el labio inferior, agachando la cabeza, guardando las manos en sus bolsillos y caminando a pasos firmes para obedecer. Sakuno se frotó los cabellos con una mano, respirando agitada.

-Mou…

Cogió aire intentando tranquilizarse. Aquel encuentro no era el que se podría decir que era para olvidar. Se había caído de la peor forma posible ante la puerta de su nuevo vecino. Esmeraldye se había colado en la casa del hombre por todo el morro y esa pequeña de diez años no tenía pelos en la lengua. Era demasiado suelta y encima, siempre decía la verdad. Si bien era cierto que la cuidaba a su manera, a veces se merecía una buena regañina. Pero es que… la adoraba. Y le resultaba demasiado difícil tener que hacerlo.

Era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo y no quería perderlo. Además, le gustaba.

Se remangó y decidida, comenzó a prepararle la cena. Esmeraldye era de buen comer y siempre había sido demasiado dormilona, así que sabía que aquel castigo no sería tan duro como podría parecer. Y ella no tardaría en seguirla.

Una vez acomodadas en la misma cama. Todo quedó en silencio. Pero fue roto por un leve sonido que llegó de la pared contraria. Un sonido procedente de una cama al ser usada por su dueño y por último, el chasquido de la luz. Sonrió, girándose para abrazarse a la joven niña que dormía profundamente a su lado, besándole la mejilla cercana.

Al día siguiente, sería Esmeraldye quien la despertara, dando saltos y demandando el desayuno. Se ducharían juntas y la llevaría al colegio. Ahí, se encontraría con Tachibana Ann, sonriendo con felicidad mientras recibía a todos los niños.

-¿Cómo estás, Sakuno?- Se interesó.

-Bien- contestó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo le va a Dye?

-Muy bien. Es buena en las materias, pero en cuanto a comportamiento… a veces recibe una buena regañina- en una clara mutualidad de intimidad, se inclinó hacia ella- Sakuno, esa niña es un terremoto que me cuesta regañar. Cuando no es por una cosa es por otra y siempre termino riéndome a escondidas.

-Pues yo no- jadeó preocupada- Es demasiado rebelde. Ayer mismo me hizo pasar una vergüenza horrible con el vecino nuevo. No creo que pueda volver a mirarle a la cara.

Ann le sonrió cariñosamente y le tocó una mejilla.

-Saldrás de esa- la animó- solo es un vecino.

Sakuno sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza mientras se marchaba. Además, las probabilidades de encontrarse con un vecino siempre eran Escasas. Su vecina siempre estaba metida en el ajo de todo, pero el contrario, una familia de jóvenes casados que habían adoptado a un bebé, apenas eran visibles. ¿Por qué tendría que volver a encontrarse con él?

Empujó con fuerza la puerta de la librería y saludó cortésmente a los clientes antes de meterse detrás del escaparate para suplantar a Su. La joven adolescente no tardó en marcharse y el peso de la tienda cayó sobre ella. Para su suerte, iba a ser un día menos ajetreado que el anterior y cuando se marchó el último cliente se permitió suspirar aliviada, golpeándose los hombros con los puños.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar que era un alivio estar sola, la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Giró sobre sus talones y parpadeó, alzando una mano para señalarle.

-¿Por qué…?- masculló.

Él la miró totalmente confuso, arqueando una ceja mientras buscaba entre sus ropas algo. Ella bajó la mano, avergonzada, sin poder creerse que tuviera tan mala suerte y volver a encontrarse con su vecino. Se inclinó ligeramente cuando él llegó a su altura.

-Disculpe el comportamiento de Esmeraldye, por favor. Le ruego que la perdone. Le aseguro que la regañaré para que no lo vuelva a hacer.

-¿Esmeraldye?- Se interesó el hombre entregándole una tarjeta del bono de rebajas. Ella parpadeó con perplejidad, tomándola entre sus manos.

-¿No… no ha venido a pedirme que ponga a mi hija en vereda por su comportamiento de ayer?

-… No- negó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakuno sonrió aliviada, girándose para preparar la tarjeta para ser aceptable. Era una alivio que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nadie quisiera regañarla por culpa de Esmeraldye y es que su hija, se había ganado demasiadas tortas en muchas situaciones.

Le entregó la tarjeta y le sonrió.

-Vuelva cuando desee, señor… - intentó recordar- oh, señor Echizen.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los dorados, respondiéndose mutuamente en un leve observatorio de sus personas. Ella no tardó en apartarla, aturdida. EL hombre era bien apuesto y aunque no creía tener qué hacerlo, le resultaba difícil mantenerle la mirada.

Cuando él se hubo marchado, revisó la actualización, deteniendo sus ojos donde el negro brillo de las letras indicaba el nombre.

-Echizen… Ryoma- leyó- supongo que a Dye le gustará el nombre… O él- sonrió divertida- Dye, algún día tendremos que huir de la isla por tu carácter. Mi niña pequeña…

**N/a**

En una isla de cuyo nombre no recuerdo una joven niña conoce a un joven escritor de 22 años que se acaba de mudar por estar divorciándose de su mujer tras X tiempo de casados. Con todo el morro del mundo la niña se acopla en la casa del escritor y habla de su madre como si fuera una persona ajena de ella, llamándola simplemente: Sakuno. Pero realmente, la niña de diez años está preocupada por su madre de 25 años.

Esmeraldye, la joven niña que hará todo lo posible para que su madre termine o bien separándose del joven escritor o bien, uniéndose ¿Cuál de esas dos decisiones tomará?

Nota: Estoy totalmente en contra de las madres tan jóvenes y no emociona nada que una cría de 15 años se quedara embarazada. SOLO lo utilizo como base de esta historia. Nada más.


	2. Un poco de conocimiento

**Capítulo uno.**

_Un poco de conocimiento_

El agridulce olor la fruta agria le molestó la nariz hasta el punto de hacerle estornudar. Se había entretenido demasiado en la lectura y no había prestado atención a las demás cosas que le rodeaban y no había salido en ciertos días de su casa. La inspiración le había caído justamente y no pudo evitar sentarse ante el ordenador y escribir sin cesar, sin embargo, un retumbe desde la casa contigua le hizo distraerse.

Era domingo y al parecer, las chicas tenían día de limpieza. Justo se había dado cuenta de que tenía hambre y cuando fue a coger una pieza de fruta, se encontró con el pastel de que todas estaban llenas de mosquitos. Frustrado, las había tirado. El ambiente había sido roto por el ruidoso movimiento de los muebles y parecía que uno de ellos pesaba demasiado, pues escuchó el nombre de la pequeña forzadamente en un regaño que demandaba no hacer fuerza.

Esmeraldye era un terremoto que no parecía poder ser apaciguada por su madre. Cuando se entero que la pequeña era hija de esa joven mujer, que no le ganaría por demasiados años, le temblaron las piernas. Si echaba cuentas, la pequeña debía de tener diez años- quitándole la lengua viperina- bien podría ser una niña normal y corriente, sana y bien preparada para la vida. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaba con la madre? ¿Cuántos años debía de tener? ¿Cuántos tuvo cuando la niña nació?

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, bostezó y se encaminó a la ducha, deseando despejarse. No comprendía por qué tenía que preocuparse por esas dos chicas, pero desgraciadamente, era difícil ignorarlas. Esmeraldye no tenía vergüenza como su madre. No era tímida y no era callada. Tampoco tenía vergüenza a la hora de meterse en su casa como si fuera la suya propia. Siempre entraba haciendo ruido y después, se callaba repentinamente porque había cogido un libro interesante o porque se había quedado dormida. Entonces, tenía que cubrirla para que no pescara un resfriado. A continuación, la joven y perdida madre llamaba y le miraba con preocupación mientras se frotaba los dedos nerviosamente. El rostro de alivio que ponía la mujer impedía que terminara protestando por ese allanamiento de morada infantil.

En pocas palabras: Las chicas se habían anclado en su desbaratada vida a fuerza y con la misma facilidad con la que se podía llamar a la puerta. Esmeraldye solía dar tres golpes y Ryuzaki solo llamaba una vez, por ese motivo, cuando el timbre sonó una única vez, parpadeó sorprendido. Enrollándose una toalla a las caderas, salió. La joven de largas trenzas retrocedió, escondiéndose en la esquina de la puerta. Arqueó una ceja.

—Perdón por molestar… pero… pero… ¿Le importaría… ayudarnos un momento? Es que… no puedo mover la estantería… pesa demasiado y… bueno…— La joven carraspeó— Ehm, pero… si… es una molestia pues…

Él se miró, indicándole así que estaba demasiado desnudo como para poder echarle una mano. Pero la mujer no parecía comprenderlo y continuó balbuceando palabras que negaban su ayuda. ¿Es que era experta en poner en la boca de otros palabras que no decían?

—Mamá, ¿Quieres dejar de balbucear? Te estás poniendo en evidencia. Cualquiera diría que no has visto un hombre desnudo en tu vida, porque si es así, ¿de dónde Salí yo?

Esmeraldye sonrió maliciosa. Parecía gustosa y contenta cuando lograba sacar un sonrojo a su progenitora, que la mandaba a callar no demasiado enérgica y autoritaria. Agachaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos, como solía hacer siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—Oí, Ryoma, ¿Cuándo termines de vestirte, podrás echarnos una mano? Desde luego, es que necesitamos un varón en casa para cuando mi madre tiene la vena de limpieza de los Domingos. En lugar de descansar, se lía a limpiar frenéticamente. Nadie podrá decir que es una cochina.

De nuevo, el sonrojo llegó hasta la pajosa piel de la joven madre. Según Esmeraldye, verla sonrojarse era una delicia, aunque solía irritarla. Seguramente, porque esa vergüenza hacía que la castaña no lograra corresponder como debería: Como una adulta. A veces, se preguntaba quién sería la adulta y quien la niña. Se encogió de hombros.

—Iré.

La niña pareció quedar satisfecha con su respuesta y tiró de la desconcertada madre que no parecía saber si ansiar que la tragara la tierra o regañar a su descarada hija. Por un instante, mientras las veía alejarse, se preguntó quién sería el padre de aquel torbellino de hija y dónde estaría. Si esa mujer había tenido que criar sola a una hija desde los quince años, es que estaba totalmente loca. La siguiente cuestión le retorció el estómago y hasta le dio ganas de zarandear a esa loca: ¿Por qué demonios no abortó?

Él no quería niños. Y si hubiera sido el padre de aquella criatura, también habría abandonado a la madre si esta se hubiera encaprichado en tener a una hija siendo tan solo una adolescente. ¿En qué demonios había pensado? Ahora no podía manejarla. ¿Se arrepentiría de tenerla? ¿Se habría planteado el aborto alguna vez?

Bufó y cerró la puerta encaminándose hasta el vestidor. Unas simples calzonas y una camiseta serían suficientes. No entendía por qué tenía que estar planteándose tantas preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Si esa idiota había querido tener una hija, que se sacara ahora las castañas del fuego. ¿Por qué tenía que soportar a una cría como esa, que tenía lengua viperina, cada día en su casa mientras esperaba a su madre que trabajaba? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo cuando la misma razón de su divorcio era no haber querido darle hijos a su esposa ni le había prestado atención?

No podía decir que no amaba a Marie, pero no quería tener críos rondando por la casa que lo distrajeran o tener que llevarlos a médico porque no cesan de llorar por un dolor de barriga. Tampoco quería verlos crecer y tener que estar dándoles consejos para que no dejaran preñada a ninguna mujer, o peor, para que no le vinieran con bombo una tarde de verano.

Tener hijos era una carga. No los quería. Tampoco quería a los de otros.

Gruñendo, presionó el timbre de la puerta de su vecina. Sakuno Ryuzaki fue quien le abrió la puerta, descendiendo sus ojos rápidamente y apartándose para dejarle entrar. El olor a productos de limpieza le golpeó la nariz y el fresco de la mañana acaricio la piel que quedaba visible. Un pequeño olor a incienso llegó desde una de las habitaciones, pero su interés quedó roto cuando vio la enorme estantería que las dos mujeres querían mover. Parpadeó ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

Esmeraldye se había estirado sobre un sofá cubierto por una tela marrón oscuro, con las piernas hacia arriba y sonreía.

—Sakuno, ¿de verdad que no puedo ayuda?

—No, podrías hacerte daño. Espera que nosotros lo hagamos y pasaras la escoba y la fregona mientras yo limpio la espalda del mueble. No pensé que hasta descargado pesaría tanto. Siento molestarle— Añadió con timidez.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros, observando las cinco grandes pilas de libros que descansaban en un rincón del salón. A su ver, ambos pisos eran iguales, solo que lo que él tenía de terraza parecían habérselo dado a ellas en salón. Lo demás, la cocina y dos dormitorios- solo que él tenía uno de ellos transformado en despacho- y un baño con vestidor. Se encaminó hasta el mueble, observando la delgada espalda femenina de la decidida joven.

Ryuzaki sujetó los bordes del mueble, mirándole decidida a moverlo. Bufó de nuevo. Si lo hacían rápido, era probablemente que no se hiriera en el trascurso o que los hombros recordaran a la dueña que no eran tan fuertes como para cargar más peso de lo recomendado. ¿Por qué tenía aspecto de ser tan frágil? Cualquiera tendría lástima hasta de atacarla en la calle.

—Uno… dos y… ¡Tres!

El mueble le resultó más pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista y para evitar que cargara, lo echó hacia él, levantándolo y apartándolo lo suficiente para que ambas pudieran limpiarlo. Mientras esperaba, echó una ojeada a los libros. Algunos de ellos no los había leído todavía y se humedeció los labios mientras los apuntaba en la memoria para un día de estos, poder comprarlo. Ryuzaki pareció notar su deseo y su fatiga al no poder permitírselo.

—Puede llevárselo si quiere. Nosotras ya lo hemos leído.

Esmeraldye se unió.

—Ah, es cierto. Es muy bueno.

Parpadeó ante una sonrisa de la joven madre. Era divertido ver cómo Esmeraldye era capaz de decir algo así. A sus diez años ya parecía haber leído más de lo que una niña a su edad debería. Quizás, la razón de que su madre trabajara en una biblioteca era la causa. Decidió, que era mejor no rechazar la oferta. Necesitaba cosas nuevas para terminar su nueva novela.

Se volvió hacia ellas, en busca de si su tarea había terminado y cuando la muchacha se colocó en su puesto de nuevo, comprendió que así había sido. Esmeraldye, mientras ponían el mueble en su sitio, se encargó de sacarle el libro y una vez terminado, se lo mostró, pero alejó enseguida de las manos.

—Dye, entrégaselo— Demandó la madre.

—Con una condición.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro juvenil. Arqueó una ceja y se agachó hasta ella en espera.

—Quédate a comer con nosotras. Será un agradecimiento por habernos ayudado. Siempre que limpiamos, mi madre compra algo de comer. ¿Quieres?

Observó de reojo la pequeña mesa en la que exactamente solo cabían tres personas, el rostro perplejo de la madre y la ilusionada de la niña.

_Che…_

—Ok.

Una risa infantil, desconcertante de alegría escapó de la pequeña garganta y los gráciles brazos de la pequeña le rodearon su cuello.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Llama a Kawamura y que nos traiga Sushi!

—Ya, ya.

Sakuno sonrió ampliamente, buscando con torpeza en el interior de una tarina de cristal una pequeña tarjetita con el nombre del restaurante Kawamura escrito en grandes letras. En un instante, Esmeraldye le explicó algunos de los famosos trocitos de Sushi, pero él no logró apartar la mirada de la madre, quien parecía inquietarse con su sola presencia. Por un instante, pensó en si no sería una molestia, pero atajó aquel comportamiento a la inmensa facilidad de vergüenza que siempre la delataba.

—Sí… eh… una fuente grande de Sushi… sí, la calle de siempre. Muchas gracias, senpai.

Esmeraldye tiró de la manga de la camiseta, obligándole a inclinarse más hacia ella, para susurrarle:

—El camarero, fue un antiguo compañero de instituto de mi madre. Al parecer, estuvieron saliendo un poco tiempo atrás después de que yo naciera, pero no duró mucho. Aunque tienen amistad.

Parpadeó, encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia. ¿Quién querría cargar con una mujer de veinticinco años y con un hijo? ¿quizás alguien que se aburría o le daba lástima? Ellas tendrían que meterse demasiado por un ojo y clavarse dentro como para poder soportarlo.

Era irónico, todavía más, que siguiera pensando en esas cosas.

--

Cuando colgó el teléfono todavía sentía la mirada del joven escritor en su espalda. Gracias a la ficha que había hecho en la librería, había descubierto que el hombre de rostro adulto y que la había impresionado era tan solo un chiquillo a su lado. Para más irritación, Esmeraldye había comenzado una amistad con él. Siempre pasaba vergüenza gracias a su pequeña y comenzaba a temer que él se marchara por sentirse incómodo en su propia casa.

Había intentado retener las ideas y venidas de Esmeraldye a casa del joven, pero habían sido vanas. La niña siempre escondía las llaves o se las olvidaba y empezaba a sospechar que ya no era casual sino adrede. Se había encaprichado con él y no existía forma posible de quitárselo de la cabeza.

Y si no hubiera tenido que mover aquel enorme mueble, no habría ido a pedirle ayuda. Pero no le gustaba dejar ni un solo rincón sin limpiar. Solo el Domingo podía limpiar tranquilamente y no pensaba retener su día de limpieza por su caprichosa hija. Así pues, se volvió con aspecto de indiferencia y comenzó a recoger los libros, dejando los que le había ofrecido al joven a un lado y dentro de una coqueta bolsa de plástico.

En silencio, fue ayudada por él, que no cesaba de observar, bostezar y escuchar a Esmeraldye cada vez que decía algo. Hasta la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse de bruces con un montón de libros. Casi se podría decir que eran…

Stop. Movió la cabeza negativamente y bufó.

Ya hacía demasiado tiempo que había decidido dejar de buscar hombres que ejercieran ese papel necesario en Esmeraldye. No había nada de malo en no tener un padre. Ella no lo había tenido y estaba perfectamente. Esmeraldye siempre estaba peleando por esas cosas en clase, pero no lloraba. Era fuerte. No necesitaba nada más. Y aunque a veces no le daba tiempo a regañarla, después acataba las órdenes a rajatabla. Y no era una mala niña. Limpia y firme en los estudios, más inteligente que la masa normal, pero demasiado inquieta, boca ligera y un torbellino. En pocas palabras: No había heredado demasiado de ella y mucho de su padre o de algún familiar de su padre. Quizás, la inocencia de ambos había sido la única herencia que había quedado cubierta por una dosis de fuerza y decisión… junto con el despiste. Porque aunque Esmeraldye se metía siempre con ella… también se perdía.

Habían terminado finalmente con el salón cuando llamaron al timbre, anunciando la llegada de la comida. El estómago le gruñó silenciosamente. Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa de Kawamura la recibió.

—Pedido listo— anunció— Espero que disfrut… ¿Eh?

Un parpadeo perplejo del joven repartidor y camarero la hizo recordar que no se encontraban solas y que probablemente, la presencia de un hombre en el salón de su casa; impactaba. Nerviosa, se frotó las manos.

—Eh…. Senpai… esto… te presento a nuestro vecino, Echizen Ryoma.

Kawamura agrandó los ojos y parpadeó, extendiendo la mano para apresársela al escritor. Una sonrisa amplia le cruzó la cara.

—No puede ser. ¿Por casualidad es usted el autor de "Asesinato bajo la luna"? ¡Es increíble! ¡Me encantó esa novela! Nunca pensé que usted estaría aquí. Es increíble.

Ryoma arrugó ligeramente la nariz. Un toque infantil y divertido que no logró evitar sonreír y reír junto a Esmeraldye. Kawamura retrocedió, avergonzado, sintiendo que se había emocionado demasiado. Pero él no tenía culpa de ser un lector del escritor ni que estuviera ahí, en su casa. Con un gentil movimiento, se encargó de sacarla de la casa, dejando a la niña con su vecino. Preocupada, parpadeó, mirando a su ex novio con curiosidad.

—Sakuno, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? Sé que conoces a algún que otro escritor que ha ido a la tienda a firmar… pero de ahí a meterlos en tu casa…. Nunca había sucedido.

Si no hubiera sido porque le conocía, porque sabía perfectamente que era noble y se preocupaba por ella. Sonrió.

—Solo es mi vecino. Esme está encaprichada con él. Está en casa porque nos ayudó a mover un mueble.

Kawamura suspiró y sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente.

—Ten mucho cuidado, ¿vale? Cuidaros mucho y no dudes en llamarme cuando haga falta.

Con una sonrisa, el joven se marchó tras saludar con la mano. Pero antes de volver a entrar, dos manos se posicionaron sobre sus hombros, sacándole un chillido. Unos pasos en carrera llegaron desde la casa y antes de que tuviera tiempo de quien era su acosador, Esmeraldye ya había hecho de las suyas, fallando. Una carcajada conocida se dejó escuchar en el lugar.

— ¡Momoshiro! ¿Por qué siempre que apareces o vacías la nevera o asustas a la gente? — Espetó Esmeraldye sujeta del cuello del joven abogado.

No pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de desconcierto del ojos arilados. Momoshiro Takeshi había sido anteriormente su abogado y aun hoy día lo era, además de su amigo. Era el marido de la profesora de Esmeraldye, Ann Tachibana. Sin saber cómo terminó haciéndose amiga de la pareja, hasta que se marcharon de la isla y regresaron. Y gracias a dios, ambos habían aceptado las locuras de su hija sin ofenderse demasiado. Al principio fue un shock, pero las conversaciones con la niña eran siempre igual.

—Esta niña no cambia, ¿eh?

—No cambiaré nunca. Oye, viejo, ¿por qué estás por aquí?

Momoshiro arrugó la nariz ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño en tono severo, pero no duró demasiado tiempo, terminando por sonreír.

—La verdad es que he venido a ver a un cliente y amigo mío, pero no está en su casa, al parecer. Venía a ver si sabíais algo de él.

Sakuno parpadeó.

— ¿De quién se trata?

—Ryoma Echizen. Justamente vives pared con pared con él y… Ah…

Esmeraldye había extendido la mano hacia la puerta, donde el nombrado descansaba de forma aburrida mientras ojeaba uno de los libros. Takeshi la miró perpleja, mirando después al escritor. Con cuidado dejó a la niña en el suelo y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, obligándole a mirarle.

—Mamón. ¿Cuántas veces te crees que tengo que llamarte para quedar? ¿es que te lo estás tomando todo a son de broma como siempre? Casi me dejo los huevos en el juzgado por tú culpa y llevo quince días sin ver a mi mujer. ¿Tú sabes las ganas que tengo de fo…?

—¡Momo! ¡No! — Chilló, logrando tapar a tiempo los odios de la divertidísima niña. El abogado abrió la boca, comprendiendo.

—Sorry, Sakuno. Pero es que este tipo me tiene arto. Siempre me deja los marrones a mí y se las pira con la excusa de que tiene que escribir. Llevo cinco días llamándole al móvil. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—De putas.

Momoshiro se atragantó, ella se crispó y Echizen parpadeó. Esmeraldye los miraba con los brazos tras la cabeza y apoyada en único pie, como si nada. Quizás, si hubiera sido una madre más sebera debería de haberle dado un tortazo, pero nunca le había gustado la violencia infantil. Alzó el brazo únicamente y le señaló la puerta de su dormitorio. Esmeraldye chasqueó la lengua y encogiéndose de hombros, acató la orden.

Se inclinó hacia Echizen.

—Mis disculpas.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia pero sin soltar prenda, poniendo nervioso al abogado, que buscó dentro de su maletín y le empotró unos documentos en el pecho. Echizen gruñó al soltar aire y le clavó una mirada amenazadora que no intimido al mayor.

—Ahí tienes los documentos. Dentro de tres días tendrás un juicio. Preséntate. No puedes estar siempre dejando que los demás hagan las cosas por ti— regañó severamente— ¿Por qué te crees que te abandonó tu mujer? Eres demasiado vago y hasta me da miedo mirar dentro de tu casa. Seguro que se te volvió hasta a pudrir la fruta de días. Cuando te pones delante del ordenador no hay forma de sacarte.

—Es mi trabajo— se defendió el acusado mirando con disimulo las hojas entregadas.

Momoshiro bufó, llevándose las manos a las caderas y negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero ser pesado, pero ya te lo dije cuando comenzaste a salir con Marie. Por cierto— añadió, cambiando radicalmente de tema y observándola a ella— Disculpa si te molesta. Es un poco grosero, antipático y frio. Pero es buena gente. Si no, no le ayudaría. Mas si te molesta alguna vez… dímelo, que le pongo la peor querella que exista y sea posible.

Sonrió intranquila, sabiendo que Takeshi era realmente capaz de eso y más. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Si alguien tenía que sufrir una denuncia era ella: Soportar a Esmeraldye con esa frescura con la que se instalaba en la casa del joven escritor, seguramente tendría que ser denunciable. ¿No era acaso algo llamado allanamiento de morada? ¿Y si decidía acusarla de mala madre y le quitaban a Esmeraldye? La palidez se anunció en su rostro, alertando a los dos hombres.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Sakuno? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Negó torpemente, sonriendo débilmente.

—Vamos a comer, seguro que es eso.

Momoshiro frunció el ceño, afirmando y metiendo el maletín bajo su brazo derecho. Generalmente era el primero en adentrarse cuando de comida se trataba, pero si había estado de viaje y demasiado ocupado, seguramente tendría ganas de acogerse bajo los brazos de su mujer. Si bien siempre había sido demasiado preocupado por los demás, ahora, no había forma de quitarle de encima de Ann.

—Sakuno, ¿te importaría que Ryoma tardara un poco sentarse a comer? Necesito hablar con él seriamente. Solo será un momento, pero no creo que sus asuntos te importen a ti. Adéntrate y habla con Esme sobre esto.

Se sintió incómoda. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que Momoshiro la tratara como una desconocida cuando se comportaba tan profesionalmente. Afirmó con la cabeza y colocó la alfombra como sujeción, volviéndose para saludar a Momoshiro y adentrarse dentro de la casa. Suspiró inquieta.

Había descubierto una cosa que quizá Echizen no quería que supiera. Sobre su divorcio. No podía creer que tan joven y ya estuviera teniendo divorcios. ¿A qué edad se casó? Aunque ella no era nadie para hablar. A los quince años tuvo a su hija y ahora, era una simple madre soltera que escasamente llegaba a fin de mes y estaba más que endeudada. Si años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a sus quince años que era mucho mejor no tener hijos.

Observó a Esmeraldye en la puerta de su dormitorio, frotándose el vientre en espera de poder hincarle el diente a la comida. Sonrió y le señaló la mesa como invitación. Sí. Si hubiera tenido un poco de cabeza, jamás la habría tenido. Y aunque sonara horrible: No tendría que haberla parido. Ahora, podría ser mucho más feliz.

Suspiró. Porque también existía el cariño y la suerte. Eso sí: Jamás le diría a una chica de aquella edad que tuviera un hijo. El aborto era lo mejor.

--

La mirada amable de Momoshiro cambió radicalmente cuando la pequeña castaña desapareció detrás de la puerta encajada y se escuchó dos sillas resbalar por el suelo. Una de las grandes y fuertes manazas del abogado le presionó el hombro.

—Echizen, acabas de separarte, o mejor dicho; Estás en trámites. Haz el favor de no meterte en demasiados líos y no vuelvas a cumplir lo mismo de siempre. ¿entiendes por dónde voy?

—No— negó fríamente.

Takeshi chasqueó la lengua, apretó más la mano y observó con más detenimiento.

—No te metas en la vida de Ryuzaki Sakuno o te joderé la vida, ¿lo comprendes mejor? Soy tu amigo, pero he visto la vida de esa chica y ha sufrido suficiente. No tuvo la oportunidad de abortar y ha tenido que cargar con una hija que no quería. No te metas en sus vidas si no tienes intenciones de quedarte para siempre y comportarte como un hombre. Porque esta vez, si hay responsabilidades: Una cría.

Parpadeó confuso, dándose cuenta de que Momoshiro había confundido rápidamente su presencia en la casa. No iba en busca de una mujer y mucho menos, de una hija acoplada. Pero había resuelto una de las preguntas que le había estado carcomiendo. Así que Esmeraldye no era deseada por Ryuzaki… ¿Por qué no la había abandonado entonces?

¿Sabría Esmeraldye que su madre no la había querido tener? ¿Qué había llevado a esa joven a tener a esa hija? ¿Quién impidió que no pudiera abortar? Quizás, sucedió cuando todavía el aborto estaba prohibido.

Momoshiro parpadeó, mirándole confuso.

—Tío, ¿es que no has oído lo que te he dicho? Ni pienses en ella.

Chasqueó la lengua, quitándoselo de encima. A él también le gustaría dejar de pensar en ellas. No entrometerse en su vida ni querer saber del pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar querer saber qué pasaba. Qué escondían tras sus espaldas y el pasado que no parecía ser tan sencillo para esa mujer.

Los dedos le recordaron que todavía sujetaba los papeles referentes a su juicio cercano con su ex mujer. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, encogiéndose de hombros. Porque comiera con ellas y después fingiría no estar en su casa cuando Esmeraldye llamara. Eso era lo mejor. Después, sería fácil. Momoshiro tenía razón, no debía de involucrarse en la vida de una joven casadera que ya tenía la desdicha de cargar con una hija de labia viperina que probablemente se encargaba más de alejar a los hombres que de atraerlos como deseaba. ¿Quizás era una mentira por parte de la niña? Lo dudaba.

Takeshi bufó, girándose y encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya nos veremos.

Una simple despedida áspera. Quizás Momoshiro lo hacía por el hecho de que su mujer fuera amiga de la dependienta o que realmente eran unos amigos muy unidos. Él había conocido a Momoshiro de casualidad y él se ofreció a ayudarle con sus problemas matrimoniales. Por eso, le sorprendía su comportamiento.

Empujó con la yema de sus dedos la puerta, encontrándose con la intranquila y preocupada mirada caoba. Unos ojos dulces y a la vez, que mostraban cuan inocente era. En pocas palabras: Ella había crecido de golpe y sin tener oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida. Pero aun así, pese a que si fuera cierto que no quería a Esmeraldye, ahora, sí la quería.

La niña le sonrió y extendió educadamente unos palillos nuevos. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó, dispuesto a acompañarlas en su último día cercano. La pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en algo infantilmente atrayente- sin llegar a ser un pederasta, todo sea dicho- y la madre era todavía más desconcertante. Si hubiera hablado más de lo que debiera, seguramente la estaría acosando a preguntas.

Pero las cosas también parecían llegar cuando menos se lo esperaba y las respuestas llegaban cada vez que no quería saberlas. Escuchaba por tener orejas y comprendía por el raciocinio que lo convertía en humano. Precisamente, porque le molestaba tener que destripar embrollos que llegaban tan fácilmente a la luz, se había decantado por la literatura de misterio y asesinato, deporte u otros temas, sin añadir misterios relacionados con el amor. Sus personajes o ya estaban casados o simplemente, no necesitaban a una mujer a su lado. Solteros de oro. Así es como Marie los describió.

Había conoció a Marie durante una de las reuniones con sus editores y el flechazo fue instantáneo. Siempre había sido un despistado en cuanto a esos temas románticos- hoy día seguía siendo un panoli que ni comprendía los deseos de mujer- pero comprendió que la mujer existía para dar algo bueno al hombre y se conformó. Pero ella no. Quería lujos románticos y un don Juan que jamás podría ser él. Era escritor y no precisamente de romance.

Regresó a su casa tranquilamente, con la tripa llena y satisfecho con su decisión. Era la mejor opción. No entrometerse en las vidas de los demás, porque bastante tenía con la suya. Justo cuando cerró la puerta, el sonido estridente del teléfono le hizo volver en sí mismo. La voz de su ex le recibió.

—Oí, Ryoma, ¿has leído las condiciones ya? He pensado que no vendría mal que tuvieras un poco de conversación… y bueno, ¿qué tal si decidimos qué hacer con todo? Tú ahora no vives en esa casa y yo no quiero regresar. Puedes venderla si quieres. El gato te lo he mandado ya y pronto lo recibirás. En cuanto… a lo otro… ¿vas a hacerte cargo de la lápida?

Chasqueó la lengua y gruñó más que afirmó. Marie bufó a través de la línea y su voz entristecida le recordó por qué terminó enamorándose de ella.

—Lo siento, Ryoma, de verdad. Quiero hacer esto lo mejor para los dos. Igualdades. Que ninguno de los dos sea egoísta. La casa estaba a medias entre los dos. Es lógico que la vendamos a partes iguales. El gato es tuyo desde que empezamos a salir. Y la lápida… bueno, ya te dije que la vendieras. Pero no quieres hacerlo, así que es justo que te encargues tú de ella. De verdad… no quiero que termines odiándome. Hagamos las cosas… justas.

Se la imaginó, frágil como era, apartándose un mechón castaño oscuro revoltoso que le colgaba de la frente tras la oreja. Una simple coleta cayéndole en los hombros. Sus verdes ojos cubiertos por el llanto que su voz dejaba entrever. Como sus hombros temblaban y se mantenía encogida. Como la misma vez que le dijo que lo dejaba porque no podía seguir viviendo así. Marie no era una bruja. Más bien, podría ser comparable con Ryuzaki Sakuno. Y eso era lo que le más le preocupaba. Que se parecían demasiado y el burro siempre solía caer en la misma piedra una y otra vez.

—Ok— respondió con voz cortada.

Marie suspiró.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿De verdad estás bien? Ryoma… yo… de verdad que te quiero. No quiero que te pase nada malo. SI te sucediera cualquier cosa… yo…

—Marie— interrumpió, rascándose la frente— tengo trabajo.

—…… disculpa.

Colgó tras unas cuantas frases intercambiadas. No podía negar que todavía sentía algo por ella. No por nada se había casado. No había sido una tontería. No había sido en vano.

Miró de reojo el ordenador portátil negro que descansaba sobre la pequeña mesa del escritorio. El trabajo a medio hacer le esperaba y nada más terminarlo, tendría que enviarlo a la editorial. Un grito infantil por parte de la casa contigua, le hizo parpadear. Esmeraldye comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, seguida por parte de la madre. Risas que ocultaban algo por parte de una adulta, ¿o realmente eran sinceras?

Por algún motivo, sentía que no debía de acercarse. Esas chicas eran muy peligrosas.

Pero lo que Echizen Ryoma no sabía, era que ambas jóvenes ya se habían instalado en su frio corazón, sin que se diera la menor cuenta…

**n/a**

Bien, otro capítulo más terminado. Un poco como una introducción de deseos de alejarse de Ryoma de las chicas y su situación. También se ha hablado del padre de Esmeraldye y de la situación que hay en esa familia, que no es tan sencilla como parecía en el primer capítulo.

En fin… nos iremos viendo cuando pueda.


	3. Conociendo las raices

**Capítulo dos:**

Conociendo las raíces.

La pelea llegó como un jarro de agua fría cuando intentaba encontrar un final coherente para su novela. Un grito de sorpresa, un llanto amargo, la puerta abrirse y unos pasos corriendo seguidos por el nombre de la persona que huía. Y claramente, por la edad: Significaba problemas. Muchos problemas.

Pero no le dio importancia mientras modificaba una y otra vez el final hacia su personaje principal. El maldito detective apasionado por el tenis que no tenía donde caerse muerto le llevo todo un día decidir. Cuando finalmente descubrió el final perfecto, el timbre llamó insistentemente.

Gruñendo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una mirada aterrada y una mujer de los nervios. Casi sintió deseos de cerrarle la puerta en las narices por miedo a que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad y decidiera clavarle las uñas en los ojos. Sí, malditamente, pecaba de demasiada imaginación algunas veces.

Ryuzaki esperó mientras sus ojos empapados de lágrimas lo observaban en espera de una invitación. Se encogió de hombros.

—No está aquí.

La mujer enrojeció tanto que tuvo miedo de que el llanto aumentara. Las marujas cotillas habían aumentado durante ese tiempo y ya comenzaba a ser bastante el parloteo entre ellas sobre su comportamiento repentino con las Ryuzaki.

—Yo… no la encuentro… no sé donde podría estar… desde esta mañana… no ha regresado ni llamado y ya son las doce de la noche….

Se estrujó ligeramente las manos y las piernas le temblaron. Al instante, sus manos tuvieron que moverse adecuadamente para sujetarla de los hombros e impedir que se cayera contra el suelo. La flacidez del cuerpo lo asustó.

—Quiero… llamar a la policía… seguro que la encontrarán, ¿verdad?

Lo miró esperanzada casi suplicante. Asintió, tirando de ella hasta que consiguió agarrar el teléfono inalámbrico, llevándoselo a la oreja tras marcar mientras la sujetaba con la mano izquierda. Suerte de que era ambidiestro.

La voz de la policía llegó a través de la línea y comenzó a dar los datos necesarios de la pequeña, después, pasó el teléfono a la mujer, pero estaba demasiada conmocionada como para poder decir algo más que "encuéntrenla".

La policía llegó media hora después para investigarles. Ryuzaki parecía una muerta en vida, temblorosa y perdida. Murmuraba el nombre de su hija mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para poder apartarse las lágrimas a manotazos. La taza de manzanilla continuaba sobre la mesa sin que la hubiera probado cuando la policía se marchó con ideas de llamarles en cuanto le encontraran alguna pista de la pequeña. Ya solas, la extendió sobre el sofá, arropándola.

—Oí, ¿alguna idea?

La policía ya le había hecho todas las preguntas impertinentes posibles y respondió casi en balbuceos incoherente. A él, al menos, le movió la cabeza negativamente. Apartó un mechón humedecido del rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos.

—Ella… no puede estar sola… tanto tiempo… no es tan fuerte… Es… es mi culpa que se fuera.

Alzó las manos, tocándole las mejillas. Casi retrocedió, asustado por aquel contacto. Pero si lo hacía, seguramente ella se sorprendería también y terminaría por callarse. Esperó pacientemente.

—Hemos discutido… esta mañana. Siempre que sucede sale un rato, pero regresa a la hora de comer… Hoy no… creí que estaría en casa de Tomoka o de Ann… pero… pero no está y no ha ido… les he dicho que si… si la veían me avisaran, pero… pero tampoco está. Ahora están buscándola también… Oh, dios… es tan horrible. Quiero a mi hija… ahora— suplicó.

Asintió para no preocuparla.

—Yo… tendría que haber dejado que… la llevara…. Ya es bastante duro para ella no tenerlo… así que… quizás… podría haber sido adulta y pensar en ella… pero se lo negué.

—…. ¿El qué? —Cuestionó, parpadeando perdido.

—Una fotografía de su padre. En clase… iban a hacer el día de los padres y como no puedo ir, dijo que llevaría a su padre. Quiso coger la fotografía del altar y… me… me rebelé infantilmente. Le dije que no, que no lo hiciera… que esa fotografía no salía de casa. Que ella no tenía padre y que… lo olvidará… — carraspeó, aturdida— Dye… siempre ha fingido que no le molestaba, pero en realidad, siempre ha querido tener un padre… porque las demás niñas lo tienen… porque… porque… Dios mío… ella es realmente mi hija. Solo… mía….

Se abrazó el estómago, llorando sin cesar. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus rodillas, en el pantalón vaquero. Ahora comprendía por qué el olor a incienso y el gran tabú alrededor del padre de la niña. Pero continuaba sin saber por qué ponía exactamente nerviosa a Ryuzaki que Esmeraldye hubiera llevado la fotografía de su padre.

Entonces, repentinamente, Ryuzaki se echó hacia atrás, quedando completamente dormida.

El timbre de la casa sonó repetidas veces y a grandes zancadas corrió hasta abrir. El mismo repartidor de Sushi lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa. Sus pies ni siquiera tocaron el suelo mientras sus ojos brillaban furiosos.

—Sakuno, ¿Dónde está?

Señaló tras él con indiferencia, pero suspiró aliviado cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. El grandote se dirigió hasta el salón y suspiró aliviado al encontrarla.

—Creí que haría cualquier locura. ¿Saben algo de Esmeraldye?

Negó con la cabeza y el hombre frunció los parpados.

—Demonios, ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa cría? Justo en esta fecha tiene que ponerse en plan rebelde. Oh, seguramente no lo sabes, pero justamente hoy fue el fallecimiento de su padre.

Retrocedió hasta que la espalda quedó cuadrada en la pared. Cruzándose de brazos lo observó con detenimiento. Con una precaución asombrosa acariciaba el rostro de la mujer y sonreía con tristeza.

—Sakuno se quedó embarazada con quince años del padre de Esme… Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para contarte algo así? — Kawamura se encogió de hombros— Iré a ver si encuentro a la pequeña. Por favor, cuida de ella.

Y del mismo modo que entró, salió. Suspiró, alzando la manta para cubrir a la mujer que incluso en sueños lloraba y balbuceaba el nombre de la niña.

Bien. Ahora tenía que pensar seriamente que quizás, el roce hace el cariño y que pese a que no la quisiera tener, ahora amaba a Esmeraldye con fuerza. Ryuzaki amaba a su hija. Al menos, ahora.

Pero, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido esa pequeña? Era ridículo que fuera tan orgullosa hasta el punto de torturar a su madre así. ¿Se habría perdido? Porque bien cabía esa posibilidad. Al fin y al cabo, era hija de quien era.

No conocía ningún lugar especial al que hubiera deseado ir. Tampoco es que supiera demasiado. Ella solo venía y se tiraba en el sofá para esperar mientras leía o se quedaba dormida. Además, no es que él fuera todo un encuestador.

Le hubiera gustado salir en busca de ella como los demás, pero no conocía a nadie de confianza con quien dejar a Ryuzaki. Y probablemente, si la dejaba sola era capaz de cometer alguna locura. La gracia del asunto no era nada divertida. Esa mocosa ahora mismo se estaba mereciendo unos buenos cachetes.

Por una fotografía no tendría que haber armado tanto jaleo.

Abrió la puerta del piso, dejándola encajada para poder escuchar si Ryuzaki lo llamaba y se encaminó hasta el piso contrario. La puerta estaba abierta, seguramente la policía la habría dejado así. Empujó con los dedos la madera y la puerta chirrió. El aroma al incienso volvió a inundarle la nariz, como una guía.

El altar típico se encontraba en la habitación que él utilizaba como despacho. La fotografía había sido arrancada y el marco de fotos descansaba a un lado del suelo, con los cristales esparcidos. Era realmente extraño que con el afán de limpieza de Ryuzaki continuarán ahí desperdigados mientras había esperado para la comida.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina. La comida se encontraba en la hornilla, cubierta por dos trapos. Seguramente, la comida preferida de Esmeraldye como disculpa.

Y nada más. Ninguna pista, nada.

Se giró hasta el dormitorio de las mujeres, con los oídos siempre dispuestos a lograr cualquier sonido que proviniera de su piso, dispuesto a salir corriendo hasta el lugar.

El lugar olía a limpio y fresco. A una mezcla de perfume juvenil y adulto. Especias mezcladas. En un tenderete hacia el balcón colgaba ropa de mujer adulta e infantil. El armario se mantenía cerrado y las camas perfectamente hechas. Había un escritorio repleto de libros escolares y papeles revueltos.

Por curiosidad, se acercó, cogiendo una de las hojas arrugadas.

"_Mi padre, aquel al que no puedo llamar papá porque está muerto. Aquel al que no puedo traer a la reunión porque está muerto. Aquel que abandonó a mi madre para morir. Aquel al que mi madre no quiere ni escuchar nombrar. Aquel al que…. Quiero…. Conocer"._

Demonios, esa cría realmente estaba creciendo demasiado deprisa. Su mentalidad no era la de una simple chiquilla.

Era totalmente consciente sobre su padre y madre.

"_Abandonó a mi madre para morir"_

Se tocó la frente, maldiciendo su capacidad para recordar las cosas escritas con gran rapidez. ¿Por qué demonios se marcharía para morir y dejar a Ryuzaki? ¿Acaso se fue a la guerra? Porque, demonios, no se le ocurría otra cosa. A menos que tuviera tanto miedo que se le subieran las pelotas a la garganta y se muriera asfixiado.

"_Aquel… al que quiero… Conocer"_

La bombilla se le iluminó repentinamente. Giró sobre sus talones y agarrando con fuerza el papel, echó a correr. Tenía una vaga esperanza. Nada más entrar, se encontró con Ryuzaki sentada en la entrada, las piernas retorcidas y el cuerpo blando mientras intentaba levantarse. Lo miró como si fuera un ángel salvador.

Chasqueando la lengua se inclinó, levantándola en brazos y girándose hacia la salida.

—Yo… ¿Dónde vamos?

—Al cementerio.

Tras su respuesta, ella agrandó los ojos, sujetándole de la camisa con fuerza y negándose. Bien, habían dado un paso importante.

—No quiero ir… ahí… no quiero.

—Tu hija y el cementerio— aclaró, mostrándola le hoja escrita.

Temblorosamente, cogió el papel entre sus dedos y lo leyó. Agrandó los ojos y le miró perpleja.

—Dye… ¿Dye escribió esto? — Él asintió— Sé que tenían que hacer esa redacción si no llevaban a los padres… Oh, dios… creo que Dye tiene ya edad para contárselo… todo. Pero no sé qué pensará de mí…

Guardó silencio por un momento, como si mirase al pasado repentinamente. Y supo que así era cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse por sí solos.

Teniéndola sujeta firmemente en sus brazos, escuchó atentamente el relato del pasado y de la concepción de Esmeraldye.

--

"_El jarro de agua helada tembló entre las manos de su abuela, antes de que terminara cayéndole encima, por el desnudo cuerpo. Sus senos se tensaron automáticamente, doliéndole más de lo que ya se encontraba. Su vientre se estremeció mientras jadeaba y sus músculos temblaron dolorosamente._

_La anciana la miró por encima del hombro mientras regresaba a por más agua y volvía a echar unas gotas de jerez en la jarra antes de volver a volcarla nuevamente sobre ella. Esta vez, el dolor fue menor. Incluso en el cuarto o quinto le pareció que ya no sentía nada._

—_Bien, ya está. Puedes salir, Sakuno._

_Si es que sus músculos la obedecían. Primero fue su pierna izquierda la que se levantó y su pie tembló cuando piso el frio suelo mojado. La bañera de metal quedó a un lado, observándola desde lejos, viendo como la pequeña mancha roja continuaba flotando todavía. Entonces, su abuela adentró la mano, recogió un poco de ese lugar en un frasquito y lo cerró con un tapón de corcho tras escupir dentro._

_Aturdida por el frio y el aire que comenzó a congelar aun más cuerpo, se estremeció. Su madre apareció en escena entonces._

_Erguida, con el rostro imperturbable y sus manos sobre su vientre. La observó con atención pero sin afecto. No el afecto que cualquier adolescente de quince años querría tener, sintiéndose desamparada en la tradición familiar._

_La vio remangarse la falda y dar tres simples pasos para arrodillarse ante ella. Entonces, la sujetó de las caderas, separándoselas con firmeza. La vergüenza inundó su rostro, queriendo marcharse de ahí, correr y gritar sobre que estaban locos, pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido como para obedecer si quiera a su fuero interno._

_Entonces, la mujer metió la mano dentro de un barreño de agua fría, limpiándosela. Después, la guió hasta su sexo. Dio un respingo cuando el roce llegó. Ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a mirar cautelosamente su sexo para averiguar que había ahí escondido. _

_La hurgó interiormente, terminando por sonreír abiertamente y palmearle el trasero._

—_Vestidla como merece y que comience la fiesta. Es virgen. Sangra por menstruación._

_Casi sintió como sus piernas cedían ante su peso cuando la mujer sonrió orgullosamente, como si su virginidad realmente fuera de su madre. "_Si naces de alguien, le perteneces"_, maldito lema hipócrita el de su familia._

_Las jóvenes doncellas de su madre la vistieron con pesadas ropas, lujosas y suculentas joyas mientras las palmas dando aplausos durante ello sonaban como si las tuviera en el mismo tímpano: Dolorosas. Exponerse así delante de todos era… tan vergonzoso._

_Pero eran las costumbres de esa familia. Había nacido en esa familia y tenía ganas de escapar de esa familia. _

_Una vez vestida, agradeció el calor de las ropas. Tuvo que esperar sentada hasta que sus músculos comenzaron a despertar de nuevo, observando a los demás mientras bailaban y cantaban alegremente. Se sentía como la fea que espera impaciente y deprimida que alguien la saque a bailar en la fiesta de fin de curso._

—_Ah, estoy reventado._

_Giró sus ojos, asombrada. A sus catorce años ya podía comprender perfectamente lo que un joven adolescente podía hacerle padecer a su imaginaria juventud. Tan cerca de los quince años era capaz de querer algo del sexo masculino._

_Aunque era una verdadera lástima que ese chico precisamente fuera un familiar suyo. Le sonrió con timidez, recibiendo otra por contestación mientras se abría la camisa, dejando que el frio aire le refrescara. Los duros pectorales la hicieron tragar._

—_Ahg, casi me pierdo. He llegado tarde a la ceremonia. Seguramente mi padre se habrá enfadado._

_Se humedeció los labios, repentinamente feliz porque él fuera el único varón en su familia que no la había visto desnuda, ni como era bañada con agua helada con el jarrón heredado por las mujeres, y mucho menos, como su madre abría sus partes intimas para asegurarse que era virgen._

_El joven la miró atentamente, delineando sus rasgos hasta terminar sonrojado._

_¿Cómo se llamaba? Era difícil recordar a muchos de sus primos que apenas veía y solo cuando en el clan heredero nacía una hembra y se le aseguraba la inocencia. Su madre siempre criticaba a alguno de ellos, diciendo que era una bendición tener una hija como ella porque los demás tenían demasiado defectos, pero, _Oh, demonios, mama, este chico es realmente perfecto. No tiene esos defectos_ sintió deseos de decirle a su madre en ese mismo momento._

_Sus cabellos rebeldes, su piel, su rostro curiosamente divertido y esa sonrisa divertida y a la vez enigmática que parecía esconder algo tras ella. Sus manos… Ah, dios, estaba deseando tener esas manos tocándola para quitar el frio._

_Suspiró, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y la fricción de sus muslos crecía, palpitante. Él se inclinó más hacia ella, tocándole la mejilla._

—_Supongo que estarás dolorida y cansada. La verdad, no querría ser una mujer. Tener que pasar por eso… es cruel_—_ Opinó en voz baja_—_ La nueva generación debería de reprimir estas cosas, ¿no crees?_

_Le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole con tanta ternura que sintió deseos de alzar los brazos y rodearle el cuello. Apoyar su mejilla sobre la contraria y arrullarlo. _

—_Por cierto, prima, ¿te importa si voy a otro lugar? Mi padre no para de mirarme como si me fuera a cortar la cosa más importante para mí… Después vendré a verte. Si no me pierdo, claro_.

_Rió, divertida junto a él, asintiendo._

—_Sí, definitivamente, somos familia, Primo._

_Riendo, se despidió de ella con la mano mientras corría hasta su padre. Lo vio inclinar la cabeza con respeto y como su progenitor lo aferraba del brazo para apartarlo de la gente mientras le chillaba algo en el oído. La última vez que la miró, le guiñó un ojo. No volvió a verle en toda la velada. Y esta duró hasta las siete de la mañana._

_Fue una fiesta en su honor que no disfrutó. Cuando el calor por el sofoco creado por su joven primo pasó, se heló de nuevo y el vestido no ayudaba demasiado. Casi sentía como su cuerpo se rompía en cada movimiento. Siempre, al final, los varones se inclinaban ante ella con respeto, la observaban con respeto y después, le daban la espalda, renegando de ella. De su sexualidad. Olvidarían todo cuanto habían visto de su cuerpo._

_Aunque fuera mentira._

_Pero su primo no apareció. No se arrodilló y no hizo el juramento._

_A cambio, se presentó a las siete y media en la puerta de su casa, sonriendo mientras en su mejilla izquierda permanecía un corte encima de un moratón. Y supo que había abierto simplemente por el miedo que le dio verle así._

_Él reptó dentro, riendo lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Después, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos y la usó de pilar._

—No deberías de estar aquí_ yo ya soy…_

—_Lo sé. Pero _tengo que estar_. Además… no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla, prima, _porque yo no he jurado olvidar lo que vi.

_Agrandó los ojos, sorprendida y sonrojada a la vez que excitada. Suspiró, sin poder controlarse._

—_Tú… me viste…_—_ balbuceó nerviosa y él asintió_.

—_Me gustó lo que vi. Ansiaría volver a verlo… ¿Puedo?_

_Un rostro lastimoso. Un deseo extraño y una noche de pasión adolescente. Torpes, sin cabeza y sin recordatorio de una protección. Anhelantes del placer e incultos a la hora de consecuencias._

_Un mes después, se encontraba inclinada sobre una taza de váter, con las maletas junto a la puerta y el vientre lleno. Lleno por algo que no quería. Lleno de algo que ansiaba quitarse. Había huido de su casa con esperanzas de poder abortar, de quitarse ese resultado que no quería. Tenía quince años, por favor, ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder criar a una criatura? Era ridículo y se negaba a hacer lo que las demás: Mi madre lo criará._

_No. Su madre no lo criaría. Le tiraría del pelo y probablemente hasta le daría una paliza por haber mandado al garete que apellido de su padre. Y probablemente haría que se casara con alguien a quien no amaba para cubrirse las espaldas._

_Ah, demonios, no debió de ser tan descuidada y dejarse llevar. Era su primo, además. ¿Qué bien podía salir de ahí? Su misma madre se había encargado de meterle en la cabeza muchos pájaros, alegando que los hijos entre primos salían deformes o inútiles. Cualquier enfermedad le valía a ella para catalogarlos._

_Así que definitivamente sería un monstruo. Pero… pero si lograba deshacerse del bebé, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahí no habría existido nada. Su madre no sabría nada y su… amante tampoco._

_Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a verle. Había desaparecido y no se encontraba en ninguna de las casas familiares. Por un momento pensó en que había sido engañada y confundida gracias a poca facilidad de recordar a algunas personas. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio en el álbum familiar comprendió que realmente era parte de su sangre y que debía de borrar esa huella cuanto antes mejor._

_La maldición era que cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más deseos de tener fuera a ese engendro crecía._

—Sakuno Ryuzaki, está ahí, ¿verdad? Salga y venga con nosotros. Su tío quiere verla.

_Aquellas, serían las palabras que la marcarían para siempre. Al no abrir la puerta como le ordenador la tiraron y la arrastraron hasta uno de los caros coches de sus familiares. Después, tirada sobre una cama para que esperara la visita de alguien que ya sabía quién era._

_Su serio tío la miraba de forma acusadora, esperando por una explicación._

—Dime que no ibas a abortar, _Ryuzaki Sakuno, que lleva en su vientre la hija de _mi hijo.

_Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y ella tembló frenéticamente. Él lo sabía. Ese hombre sabía lo que nadie más sabía, ¿por qué? La sonrisa se amplió cuando el cuerpo de su familiar se inclinó sobre ella._

—No te atrevas a abortar a esa niña. _O te mataré. ¿Comprendes lo que sucede? ¿Comprendes que mi hijo faltó a tu visión aposta y que no juró adrede? ¿Lo entiendes?_

_Agrandó los ojos, sacudiéndose sobre sí misma. Había sido completamente engañada._

—_Claro que probablemente te sientas ofendida y frustrada por todo lo sucedido. Pero verás, me encargaré personalmente de que no seas capaz de quitarte la vida y de que esa niña nazca. Será la heredera. Y mi parte de rama familiar subirá de categoría. Su padre, será el nuevo patriarca._

_Engañada, pisoteada y embarazada._

_Así fue como el tiempo fue pasando y su vientre creció a la vez. Su madre armó un escándalo cuando se enteró y su tío movió papeles y palabras para que esa mujer accediera, presentando testigos como que Él- su hijo- no había prestado juramento por estar ausente._

_Su madre tuvo que maldecir entre dientes y aceptar que se casaran y que la recién nacida viviera. Pero ella no esperaría y la muerte tampoco._

_--_

Escuchó atentamente, en silencio, su relato. No logró aclarar quién era el padre, pero al menos sabía que eran primos. El por qué del nacimiento de Esmeraldye y la razón para que no abortara. Posiblemente, el resentimiento hacia el padre de la niña y la pelea que tuvieron.

Pero el hecho de que no deseara ese bebé en ese momento y que no la hubiera abandonado, significaba dos cosas. La primera, que Ryuzaki se sentía totalmente orgullosa de haber deseado que no existiera en su momento y la segunda, que realmente amaba a esa enana de lengua viperina.

Pero el huso que dieron con esta mujer entre sus brazos… Dios, ¿Todavía quedaban clanes millonarios así? Había leído sobre los ritos a las jóvenes herederas de los varones de la rama familiar alta. También de las decisiones que tomaban los adultos para modificar y encaminar la vida de los menores sin darles oportunidades de vivir. Pero jamás pensó que la bibliotecaria que sostenía entre sus manos tuviera esa clase de destino.

Entonces, ¿por qué vivía en un piso de mala muerte y trabajaba tantas horas? En esa historia faltaban tabiques que ella había decidido ocultar: El final. Como escritor sabía lo que costaba terminar y dar claro un final a una historia. Pero una historia pasada… es que era totalmente doloroso. Porque le gustara a los demás o no, todo ser viviente tenía un pasado. Y no podían ocultarlo porque a uno se le encaprichara.

Suspiró, encaminándose hasta el ascensor. Ryuzaki golpeó su pecho nuevamente.

—Chiquilla— Espetó.

Ella se detuvo, mirándole incrédula.

—Tú… ¡Tú eres más joven que yo! ¡Solo tienes 22 años!

Asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. 22 años y con un registro civil lleno de un divorcio inagotable. De un abogado pesado que se metía todos los días en su vida y de un gato que estaba de camino.

—Ah… Karupin.

Ryuzaki parpadeó, mirándole curiosamente distraída del timbre del ascensor y de que entraran para descender. Se humedeció los labios, mirando al lado contrario.

—A ella— la voz se le trabó— ¿Le gustan los gatos?

La mujer se quedó sin fuerza, casi riéndose probablemente si no hubiera estado tan preocupada. Se humedeció los labios, esperando.

—Sí, le gustan. Mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene uno?

Asintió, abriendo la puerta de la calle y caminando rápidamente hasta el coche. La dejó en el asiento, atándola con el cinturón y cerrando la puerta. Cuando entró, ella le sonrió lánguidamente.

—No escaparé. Creo… que es bueno ir al cementerio. Hace… demasiado tiempo que no voy.

No dijo nada. Puso el coche en marcha y no lo detuvo hasta que la lúgubre puerta del cementerio se encontró frente a ellos. Lo malo de todo es que no sabía ni el nombre ni donde se encontraría la tumba. Sin embargo, Ryuzaki lo dirigió. Casi con los ojos cerrados y caminando con el impulso de encontrar a la pequeña.

Y por todos los dioses que suspiró de alivio cuando llegaron. Un cuerpo menudo, encogido y abrazando una fotografía- que probablemente pertenecía al altar- mientras unas lágrimas corría por su rostro. Pensó, que Ryuzaki se lanzaría sobre ella, abrazándola o regañándola, no importaba cómo, pero que la tocaría y demostraría que realmente la amaba.

Pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo de pie a su lado, mirando a la niña como si no viera nada. O quizás, era la tumba. Pero eso no podía seguir así. Se quitó la chaqueta que había tenido el tino de coger antes de salir del coche y cubrió a la niña con ella. Esmeraldye abrió los ojos levemente.

—Ah… ¿Papá?

Negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le gustaría tanto ponerla sobre sus rodillas y darle unos azotes en el trasero. Porque sintió una terrible relajación en sus músculos, alarmante, comprendiendo que había estado realmente preocupado por ella. Pero por tal de no comportarse como un padre, sacó el móvil, marcando el teléfono de Momoshiro mientras madre e hija intercambiaban miradas.

—Vamos al coche— Indicó a la mujer, dejándola a solas. Esmeraldye se revolvió.

—Mamá no quiere ver a papá ni muerto… Dice que nunca la amó. Que… solo la usó. Yo no lo comprendo. Todos los padres de mis amigas van al colegio a buscarlas. Toman de la cintura a sus mujeres y les dan besos de despedidas. ¿Por qué mi madre no puede recibirlos? ¿Por qué… no puede ser feliz?

No pudo contestarla porque él tampoco lo comprendía, pese a que sí podía afirmar que esa enana realmente tenía un gran corazón.

Estuvo con ella en el coche durante una entera hasta que finalmente se durmió. Cerró las puertas con seguro y regresó junto a la madre. La mujer se había inclinado sobre la tumba y tiraba agua sobre la lápida. Un insulto. Una furia. Una venganza.

Se detuvo tras ella, sujetándola de los puños cuando estuvo cerca de golpear la losa con ellos. Jadeante y temblorosa, gimió al no poder controlar las lágrimas. Chilló durante unos segundos y pataleó. Una mujer de veinticinco años que volvía a ser una chiquilla de quince ante el hombre que la había engañado.

No la soltó ni siquiera cuando los puños se relajaron, asiéndola con firmeza por si tenía un nuevo arrebato.

—Por su culpa… perdí tantas cosas… por su culpa… mi niñez… el poco cariño de mi madre… mi salud… mi… felicidad… Todo. Y ahora… ahora que solo la tengo a ella… ¿También quería quitármela? — Preguntó en un murmullo lastimero— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, dando una patada a la losa pero sin llegar gracias a la separación.

—Estúpido primo… estúpido amante… estúpido padre…

La sujetó rápidamente de las caderas, pegándola contra sí mismo. Tan pequeña. Tan débil y tan llena de destino injusto. Demonios, sí. Era igual que el primer día, cuando cayó de culo ante él. Frágil, capaz de hacer que el villano más rabioso perdiera las ganas de hacerle algo. Estaba seguro de que cualquier hombre sería realmente capaz de bajarse los pantalones por ella.

Maldición, él estaba pensando en hacerlo. En fulminar aquella lápida con un misil o cualquier cosa que su imaginación fuera capaz de crear y encerrarla en lujos y felicidad a ella. Darle todo lo que un embarazo le quitó. Lo que el maldito destino y la injusticia de un familiar le arrebató.

—Él… después… de que mi tío me secuestrara… vino a verme. Había cambiado… su cabello… sus ojos… todo. Todo era otro…. Y me dijo con lengua viperina que era una estúpida y que ni siquiera lo había disfrutado… que mi hija… no era su hija y que jamás volvería a estar conmigo… mis… mis sueños…. mis deseos… todo… Cambio todo. No negó o pensó en mí. Su padre lo había corrompido tanto que cambio de personalidad.

—Volvamos— recomendó, tirando de ella.

La mujer asintió, dejándose llevar como una pluma. Las lágrimas fueron recortándose a medida que se acercaban al coche. Le abrió la puerta trasera para que se sentara con Esmeraldye y él condujo, en silencio, escuchando el susurro ronco de una canción y el leve suspiro infantil.

Después, las dejó en su casa y agradeció que Momoshiro decidiera encargarse de todo el asunto policial, tirándose en la cama una vez que estuvo a solas.

Cerró los parpados en el sueño, cuando había tomado la decisión más loca de toda su vida.

**Al día siguiente…**

Cuando Ann lo vio casi sintió el terrible deseo de escapar de aquella clase. Pero era irremediable. Había tomado la decisión y aquella niña lo estaba mirando con esos enormes ojos negros tan cerca del llanto que sintió como si alguien clavara sus pies en el suelo con clavos para impedir su huida.

Los demás padres le observaban de arriba abajo, buscando algún parentesco con la niña y casi sonrió divertido al recordarse que no existía ninguno. Ya podían dejarse las pupilas sobre ellos que no lograría nada.

—Eh… bueno— Continuó Ann, carraspeando e intentando no mirarle— Esmeraldye Ryuzaki, tú turno.

Esmeraldye sonrió, nerviosa. Hasta fue divertido ver un rubor bajo sus ojos que borró cuando uno de los niños la insultó, llamándola "sin padre" a lo que la niña contesto "al menos mi madre no se tira a todo hombre andante". Y eso hizo enrojecer al hombre bajito y gordinflón del final de la clase. Era fácil saber quién era el padre de quién y por supuesto, quién tenía la lengua más viperina y capaz de hacer callar a cualquiera.

—Esmeraldye, dime, ¿has traído a alguien contigo?

La niña lo buscó con la mirada, pidiendo permiso. Suspiró y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos, asintiendo a la vez que caminaba hasta la pizarra y escribía su nombre de la misma forma que había hecho hacer a los demás padres.

Esmeraldye sonrió, carraspeando para aclararse la voz.

—_Mi padre está muerto. Murió antes de que yo naciera y desconozco por qué. Pero puedo ir a verle cuando quiero porque sé donde están sus restos. No necesito un padre que me diga qué debo de hacer, a qué hora acostarme para él acostarse con mi madre. No quiero que un hombre que tarde o temprano terminará castigándome como más me duela dándome las buenas noches y tampoco quiero un padre que no ame a mi madre. Lo que quiero…_— Lo miró directamente. Él, parpadeó al presenciar un dedo acusador— Es un hombre para mi mama.

Las niñas gritaron alegremente, levantándose de sus asientos para formar un rondel alrededor de Esmeraldye, haciendo preguntas y hasta empujándolo hasta la mesa de la profesora. Ann se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y miraba a los padres que murmuraban repetidas veces entre sí.

—Echizen… realmente creas el caos por dónde pasas. Creo que nunca debiste de encontrarte con Esmeraldye, porque ella ya es experta en armarla. ¿Por qué has venido, por cierto?

Se encogió de hombros, escondiendo en su interior la sonrisa cariñosa que comenzaba aponérsele cuando miraba a esa niña.

—Akaya Kirihara no podía venir.

Y sin dilación, caminó hasta la salida, esperando que el timbre sonara y tomar a esa pequeña de la mano, para encaminarse hasta la biblioteca, ese día, tenía muchos libros que comprar y ver una agradable sonrisa en el rostro de la dependienta.

--

**Mi pregunta del millón: ¿Alguien se esperaba que éste fuera el padre? XD.**


	4. Esme On

**¿Sorprendidos? Un capítulo en la adolescencia de Esmeraldye con sus propios pensamientos :D**

— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Bueno, no es que me guste gritar especialmente. Tampoco me irrita que otros griten siempre y cuando no tenga un libro entre mis manos. Es que simplemente odio la impuntualidad. De verdad que la odio. Especialmente, cuando se trata de mi madre. Y sobre todo, cuando se encerraba en el dormitorio para ver qué se ponía exactamente.

Y la causa de esos nervios era tan clara que ya no sabía cómo hacer para que esos dos realmente se dieran cuenta de todo.

Especialmente, desde que todo parecía haber cambiado en la vida de Ryoma. R era realmente un hombre estupendo. No solo había ocupado el lugar de mi padre en actos necesarios, sino que además se las había encargado para explicarme y ayudarme de muchas maneras y tengo que reconocer que al entrar en etapa de adolescencia- doce años- temí estar enamorada de él.

Sin embargo, ¡Córcholis! Eso no era cierto. Realmente, lo quiero como maldita figura paternal. Es mi madre la que es terriblemente lenta para todo. Hasta para dar el maldito paso.

Me prometió que cuandito que R quedara libre de de cualquier atadura, se atrevería a pedirle que empezara a vivir con ellas dos, pero de eso hacía ya dos meses y no había hablado absolutamente nada. Realmente había empezado a comportarse como una adolescente desde que pareció que dieron un paso adelante- por supuesto, gracias a mí-.

Empezó a llegar tarde- más tarde de las tres y media- y desgraciadamente, no habían hecho nada. Solo caminar… Joder, parecían dos abuelitas. Encima, sus malditas despedidas eran siempre igual. Un simple beso en los labios y adiós, entra en casa y cuídate. ¿Eso era sano? Porque a él también le valía. En lugar de atraparla entre sus brazos y llevársela al huerto, no… él tenía que comportarse.

Demonios, realmente me irritan.

¿Dónde estaba ese beso pasional y esas ganas de "no quiero que te vayas de mi lado esta noche, quédate conmigo en casa"?

Desde luego…

Si era por mí, iban claramente de culo. Porque sabía perfectamente freírme un maldito huevo frito o pedir comida por teléfono.

—Ah, ¿Dónde he puesto las llaves?

Mostré las llaves en la cerradura, como siempre estaban. Mi madre era verdaderamente despistada pese a tener ciertas costumbres. Y todo porque hoy fuera un simple y normal día. Nada más, que iría a comer como la nueva novia de "R" a una reunión con su familia.

Según tenía entendido, se había negado repetidas veces a ir, pero R le dio una clara invitación que no pudo rechazar. Jamás preguntaré cómo lo hizo, porque quiero pensar que fue puramente pasional entre ellos. Pero imagino que para mi madre debe de resultar totalmente inquietante. Y no es de extrañar. Muchas familias no aceptaban que su hijo decidiera unirse a una mujer que tenía una hija como yo.

No es que sea mala… simplemente, que no me gusta callarme las cosas y suelo tender a dejarme llevar demasiado. Mi madre dice que no sabe a quién me parezco. Cree que habré sacado ese temperamento de su madre, pero no puedo decir demasiado. Solo tengo vagos recuerdos de mi lejana familia.

Mi madre huyó de ellos cuando yo tenía dos o tres años y eso de que los niños olvidan… es totalmente falso. Además, trauma un poco eso de que te señalen siempre los demás porque no tienes padre. Ahora no pasaba eso, especialmente, porque parecía que la gente a los doce años podía comenzar a centrarse en otras en lugar de en chinchar unos a otros. Los había hasta que eran indulgentes o demasiado amables. Aunque yo continuaba prefiriendo mis libros, fieles amigos que jamás te traicionaban.

Y que tu madre trabajara en una librería, ayudaba muchísimo.

—Vale, creo que ya estoy lista… Esme, ¿realmente crees que deberíamos de ir?

—Deberíamos no: vamos— incité tirando de ella—. Por dios, solo es una comida. Se siente como si fueras a ser el plato principal, mamá.

—Creo que lo seré— su voz tembló, aturdida— ¿Ryoma ha salido?

Miré la puerta de nuestro escritor favorito, todavía cerrada.

—No. Sigue cerrada la puerta. Igual se está haciendo un cinco contra uno pensando en ti en la ducha.

—Ahg, ¡Esmeraldye! ¿¡Por qué siempre sacas esos comentarios!?

Ella enrojeció y cerró la puerta de golpe, intentando controlarse.

La verdad era que- quitando el alegre cosquilleo que sentía cuando ella se sonrojaba- no comprendía por qué mi lengua hablaba por sí sola lo que mi mente rápidamente calibraba. Además, el sexo originalmente, no me llamaba la atención. No todavía, claro. Aunque presentía que ese sería el detonante para que mi madre y R terminaran juntos.

Empujé mi dedo sobre el timbre de la puerta y escuché el alegre maullido de Karupin. El pequeño gato Himalaya que había aparecido de golpeó en nuestras vidas y que realmente me encantó. Era un buen compañero de juegos y muchas veces, de silencios. Solía sentarse sobre mis piernas mientras leía o simplemente, mientras no hacía nada más que mirar cómo R escribía en el ordenador su nueva novela.

Finalmente, el chasquido al abrirse llegó y los ojos dorados aparecieron bajo una masa de pelo verdoso humedecido. Me giré rápidamente hasta mi madre, sonriendo orgullosa por haber acertado. Sakuno se puso rápidamente como un tomate.

—Ah— fue lo único que articulo Ryoma antes de mirar el reloj y maldecir— Pasad.

Estiré la mano hasta coger la de mi madre, obligándola a entrar. Parecía haberse quedado totalmente patidifusa ante la visión de Ryoma a medio vestir y completamente empapado. Quizás, eso fuera algo que yo aprendiera más tarde, pero por ahora, me demostraba que mi madre realmente tenía ese sentido llamado "deseo".

Desconozco lo que pasó realmente entre mis padres antes de ser yo creada. MI madre jamás me lo contó y sospecho que R, pese a saberlo, tampoco me dirá nada. Igual es un secreto tan fuerte que solo puedes llegar a contar a tu pareja. O que teme que pueda hacerme daño.

Repentinamente, me di cuenta de algo.

—Oíd, los dos— Llame, deteniéndoles— he pensado en una cosa.

—Ah, eso es malo— intervino mi madre asustada— cuando piensas en algo es que vas a hacer alguna.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—Id vosotros a esa reunión. Al fin y al cabo, es de la familia de R. Preséntale a mi madre como se merece y listo. No digáis nada de mí— recomendé—. Hazla feliz de una puñetera vez.

Ryoma me miró atentamente antes de poner aquella maldita mirada blandita que siempre solía ponérsele cuando yo decía alguna estupidez. Ponía entonces la mano sobre mi cabeza y me revoloteaba el cabello mientras se daba la vuelta. Mi madre me abrazó. Y ah, demonios, cómo odio que haga eso delante de los demás.

—Esme… ellos ya saben que tú estás en mi mundo.

Ah, genial. Era fantástico: La única oportunidad de mi madre de ser feliz y yo tenía que jodérsela con mi propia presencia. Venga, seamos sinceros: Pocas nueras eran adoradas cuando cargaban el hijo de otro hombre.

Aunque tengo que reconocer que me esperaba que esa familia estuviera repleta de ogros a los que podría morder libremente si se atrevían a dañar a mi madre. Era una buena causa, ¿no?

—Listo— anunció Ryoma saliendo del dormitorio.

Vestido con una simple camisa negra y pantalones negros. Bueno, quizás para mí fuera simple pero a mi madre la hizo sonrojar como a nadie. Incluso cuando se acercó para arreglar uno de los botones de la camisa y a mí, sinceramente, se me provocó el capricho de que era una buena imagen mañanera.

—Ah, por dios, hacedle un favor al mundo y casaros ya— espeté.

— ¡Esmeraldye! — bramó rápidamente mi madre mientras R simplemente desviaba la mirada.

Aunque sospechaba que realmente, Ryoma estaba haciendo caso a mis consejos, porque todavía no había tirado los panfletos de viajes que le había llevado la última vez que vine a visitarle mientras esperaba a mi madre. Le había aconsejado buenos lugares de luna de miel. Él solo asintió y los miró con mucho cuidado.

Pero mi madre no me había dicho todavía que se iba a casar. O… vale. La bombilla de mi mente iba bastante lenta: ¿Acaso esta presentación era para señalar una boda?

— ¿Es aquí? Parece muy caro… no sabía que en la isla hubieran restaurantes tan caros, Ryoma…

—Paga mi padre.

¿Nunca os habéis sentado en la parte trasera de un coche con vuestros padres en plan romance delante, tomados de las manos sobre la palanca de intercambio, mientras te estás quedando como adormecida por el ronroneo del coche y que de golpe y porrazo se pongan a hablar? Pues a mí me estaba sucediendo en ese momento y me irritaba mucho haber llegado. Especialmente porque había entrado en calor y porque recién me había dado cuenta de que me había montado en el coche mientras estaba dándole vueltas a mi cabeza.

El restaurante realmente era de esos de "Aúpa" en los que podías comer cuanto quisieras que siempre te saliera caro. En pocas palabras: Nada que mi madre y yo pudiéramos permitirnos. Si era un pastel al mes y ya nos salía caro…

No pude evitar mirar con recelo a Ryoma. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca le había visto quejarse por las facturas y gastaba muchísimo de luz con el ordenador todo el día encendido. Una de tres, se acostaba con alguien de la empresa de la luz, tenía mañado el contador o es que realmente estaba forrado. Quizás no era tan mal escritor como yo pensaba…

—Esto… creo que…— balbuceó mi madre. Le tiré del moflete.

—Oye, Sakuno, nada de echarte atrás— regañé— ¿Qué no estabas orgullosa porque ya sabían de mí?

Ella se estremeció nuevamente y comencé a sentirme bastante estúpida por no saber qué debía de decirle correctamente. Pero Ryoma lo arregló en un momento. La tomó de la mano y se la llevó hasta los labios para besarla. Una mirada de apoyo y una leve sonrisa de "me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás".

Y ahí, me sentí completamente excluida.

Nada más descender del coche entramos en el restaurante y un hombre nos saludó frenéticamente con la mano. Vestía simplemente un traje sin corbata y sonreía ampliamente. Los cabellos castaños y bastante apuesto, todo sea dicho. Estaba junto a una mujer que me pareció rápidamente una de esas típicas mujeres estiradas. Ambos, eran los padres de Ryoma.

Dejé todo el papel protagonista a mi madre. Porque realmente me sentía estúpidamente fuera de ese lugar. Ya no servía ni para tranquilizar a mi madre, así que seguramente sería una molestia de pura rutina tener que hacer demasiadas cosas para que esas personas pensaran que había sido tremendamente bien educada y que mi madre era una buena madre, cosa que era realmente.

—Vaya, ¿y esta pequeña es Esmeralda?

—Esmeraldye— protesté. Realmente odio que trasfieran mi nombre a cualquier otro idioma o que lo digan malamente aposta. Solo pocas personas pueden acortarme el nombre y desde luego, esa señora no era una de ellas.

—Oye, Rinko, ¿no crees que se parece un poco a Ryoma cuando era pequeño? Con esos ojos de no me importa nadie y me da igual si te quedas frito o no… sí, realmente se parece.

Miré al hombre de reojo y mi boca habló por sí sola.

—Oh, qué bien, ¿Verdad? Así podrán mentirles a sus familiares y decir que soy hija de su hijo y no de un tipo muerto.

—Esmeraldye— me regañó severamente mi madre, poniéndose pálida—. Por favor, disculpadla… está nerviosa y…

Sin embargo, ese matrimonio se echó a reír, como si hubiéramos dicho la cosa más graciosa del mundo.

—Sakuno, no tienes que disculparte. Esta es niña es realmente adorable. Vamos, sentémonos a comer que para eso hemos venido a este lugar, ¿verdad? — invitó la llamada Rinko.

Me senté entre ella y madre mientras R ocupaba un lugar al lado de mi madre y su padre. La conversación entre los adultos empezó, o al menos, eso parecía. Ambos progenitores empezaron a preguntarles cuanto hacía que se conocían, salían, donde se conocieron… Solo les faltó preguntar qué habían comido la última vez.

Cuando repentinamente la conversación cambió hacia mí, empecé a sentir severamente no tener nada que hacer. Mi madre explicó dónde y cómo nací. Si llovía o no llovía. Pero ocultó la realidad. La realidad era que había nacido en la casa de mi abuelo, sin médicos y sin comadrona. Según sé, el cordón umbilical me lo cortó mi propio abuelo y mi madre tuvo que pelear con uñas y dientes para que no me separan de ella. Tampoco contó cómo tras la muerte repentina de mi padre, logró escapar de allí y tuvo que perderse en esta isla.

Y por lo que pude adivinar, Ryoma sabía la verdad. ¿Cuánto se había sincerado mi madre con él?

Lo encontraba bien, pero… no tenía ganas de que los demás supieran sobre mi pasado o el pasado de mi madre. Un secreto a marchas forzadas no estaba mal, ¿no?

—Es una niña muy avispada para tener solo doce años— elogió Rinko Echizen inclinándose hacia mí.

El perfume a mora silvestre inundó mi nariz y me eché hacía atrás, confusa cuando extendió la mano para tocarme. Mi madre supervisaba mi comportamiento desde su puesto, suplicándome con la mirada que no soltara una de las mías, pero era verdaderamente difícil cuando no estabas acostumbrada a que te tocaran otras personas que no fueran las acostumbradas. El lugar donde vivíamos, no era precisamente un cementerio donde podías ocultar tu tumba mientras tomabas té en una tibia y felicitabas por la muerte al recién llegado.

No. A mí siempre me habían apartado. Me miraban por encima del hombro como si fuera la cosa "incoherente y sucia que había salido del vientre de mi madre". Al menos, esas habían sido las palabras de mi abuela cuando la llamé una vez por pura casualidad.

Recuerdo su áspera y vieja voz mientras me decía eso y… como se me cayó el alma al suelo cuando descubrí que mi madre había escuchado. Fue la primera vez que mi madre se mostró histérica por algo y me regañó severamente. También la primera vez que me pegó. Un simple manotazo que bastó para que comprendiera que ese asunto no era gracioso para ella.

—Dime, ¿Te gusta leer? — Continuó aquella mujer tras apartar su mano de mí— ¿qué libros?

—Todos— respondí sin más. Y era cierto.

No tenía un libro exacto preferido. Solía leer toda y cada una de las cosas que ponía entre mis manos sin más. Nada más.

MI madre pasó una mano por mi cabello, mientras en su otra mano sostenía la mano de R. Intercambiaron unas palabras y finalmente, se sonrieron. Momentos después, cinco abandonábamos el restaurante para salir a la calle. Los miré de reojo, estremeciéndome. Ambos con sus respectivas parejas. Mi madre pasando un brazo por la cintura de R y éste por sus hombros.

Ah, genial. Cada vez me daba más cuenta de que realmente sobraba ahí. ¿Nunca habían estado con unos amigos y todos eran pareja? Mientras ellos se comían los morros tú te quedabas como palo aguanta velas. Así comenzaba a sentirme yo.

Me giré sobre mis talones y decidí que era mejor revisar unos libros en un estante. Me gustaba la biblioteca de mi madre precisamente por esa sensación a antiguo que desprendía. Era maravilloso estar ahí, sentada entre tantos libros donde podías alargar la mano y coger cualquier libro.

—Esme, ¿qué miras? — preguntó mi madre tras de mí— ¿Tienes en mente algún libro nuevo para devorar?

—No especialmente— respondí, dándole un ligero apretón en las manos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ryoma está despidiéndose de sus padres. La cosa ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad?

—Mientras te acepten, no tendré que patearles el culo.

La risa refrescante de mi madre llegó.

—Dirás "nos acepten" — me corrigió, haciéndome cosquillas—. Esme… si a ti no te aceptan en un lugar… no iré tampoco.

—Amas a Ryoma— interrumpí— se te nota. Jamás he visto mirar de ese modo a ningún hombre como lo miras a él. Bah, no es de mi incumbencia. Existen los internados.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron de espanto, haciendo que me girase.

—No creo que un internado soportara tu estancia. Terminarías volviendo locas a todas y convirtiéndolo en un campo de batalla campal. Además— su mirada se ofuscó— en la vida llevaría a mi hija a un internado como si quiera deshacerme de ella. Nunca.

Bien. Vale, sí. Lo aceptaré. En mi rostro debió de aparecer una de esas sonrisas tontas que tanto gustaban a mi madre porque quería que me estrujara entre sus brazos. Bah, ¿qué demonios? Me gustaba que hiciera eso. Aunque a veces se pasaba de momento efusivo, seamos sinceros.

—Oí— interrumpió Ryoma rascándose tras la cabeza— mirad.

Señaló tras él. Una gran feria de atracciones y tómbolas se cernía tras varias casas atrás. Si tuviera que elegir la cara se me quedó, tenía que ser puramente de congelada. Odiaba los sitios abarrotados de gente. Sin embargo…

— ¡Vamos!

Ahí estaba: Mi madre los adoraba. O quizás es que realmente adoraba ese tipo de lugares. Cada año venía la feria a esta zona de la ciudad y siempre se había quejado de no tener tiempo para poder ir. Me encogí de hombros y acerqué a R. Este se agacho para estar a mi altura.

—Llévala— le susurré— Yo odio esos lugares y la verdad, paso de aguantaros las velas.

Ryoma parpadeó tan confuso como siempre, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que esa confusión era simplemente que no aceptaba lo que había dentro de él. Porque vamos, hablar en sueños, lo hacía y últimamente siempre tenía a mi madre en la boca. Claro que no quiero imaginarme con qué sueña.

Me frotó los cabellos con su manaza y tomó de las caderas a Sakuno, despidiéndome con un guiño. Yo alcé simplemente la mano y los observé. Mi madre nuevamente quedó totalmente eclipsada por él. Tanto, que ni se dio la vuelta para asegurarse si yo iba detrás de ellos o no.

—Supongo que eso es estar enamorada— me dije a mi misma.

Aunque mi madre siempre había sido un despiste andante. Me pregunto si quizás por eso comencé a hacer las cosas por mí misma antes de tiempo. O simplemente, es que no soportaba la idea de darle más trabajo a ella.

—Ah, mirad, pero si es Ryuzaki. ¿La niña prodiga se ha separado de su mamá?

¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo que odio a las niñas de papá? Porque como ya he dicho anteriormente, en esta maldita isla los rumores corrían como la pólvora. Si pensé que por entrar en el instituto las cosas iban a avanzar, iba de culo. A veces, odiaba tener la misma edad que las cabezas huecas.

—Oye, esa que va por ahí… ¿no es tu madre? Anda que era tonta. Se agarra bien al moreno. Dime, ¿ya se ha abierto de piernas y entre otro bombo de camino? Seguro que el hijo saldrá como tú y él le dará la patada. Porque para lo único que sirve tu madre es para abrirse de pa….

Vale. Quizás de pequeña tenía frecuentes cabreos de violencia que se dignaban a dar patadas a las paredes y puertas cuando me daba cuenta de que llegaba tarde. Sospecho que así fue como conocí a R, ¿no?

Decidme una cosa: Si una chica de cascos rotos estuviera a punto de llamar a vuestra madre prostituta, ¿le reiríais la gracia o le reventaríais la boca? Lo siento, excusadme los que hayáis elegido la primera opción. Porque mi pie se plantó directamente en la recatada boca de esa enana de cabello rojizo.

La sangre escapó como si fuera un grifo abierto que no cesaba de salir y creo que el diente se quedó clavado en mi suela. No estoy demasiado segura. La chica comenzó a llorar a grito pelado y varios adultos se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor y todos me señalaron rápidamente con el dedo. Me sentí como la típica pandillera que coge mala fama y cuando pasa cualquier cosa, la señalan acusadoramente con el dedo.

—A tu madre debería de darle vergüenza por haber criado a una hija tan agresiva como tú— dijo alguna de las personas mirándome por encima del hombro.

Bien. Todo animal asustado rodeado tiende a sacar los dientes y advertir a los que le rodean o morder. Quizás debí de verme así, porque la mujer retrocedió y se abrazó a la bolsa de la compra.

—Yo creo otra cosa. Que esa niña en lugar de echar sangre debería de echar basura por la boca, porque tiene realmente sucia la boca.

Me giré hacia la voz, sorprendiéndome con ver a la estirada madre de R detrás de mí, cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa altanera. Mi mandíbula debió de llegar hasta el suelo, porque tuve la necesidad de cerrarla y tragar.

La misma mujer que había retrocedido ante mi mirada soltó una carcajada.

—Las niñas criadas por madres solteras terminan siempre en un centro para niñas embarazadas porque aprenden de las madres esa misma clase de putiferio.

Ahg, realmente las odio.

Sin embargo, jamás pude llegar a hacer nada. Antes de que mi cuerpo se Girase, Rinko tiró de mí hacia ella, abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello.

—Esmeraldye, no escuches a las mujeres que blasfeman de esta manera a otras mujeres, porque son demonios con caras de brujas disfrazadas y demonios de ojos verdes enceladas por la buena suerte de las que sí se merecen ser felices. Cuando tengas un diploma y más dinero que esta bruja, se lo restregaremos por ese hocico de morsa que tiene. Ahora, vámonos a casa, que todo en esta vida se pega menos las buenas costumbres.

Ok. Diana. Completamente.

Aquella mujer era una joya embardunada por un modelo de apariencia como la de los demás- incluso yo misma- pero que poseía las mismas capacidades que yo para soltar esa lengua viperina cuando debía de hacerlo. Fantástico. Completamente.

Me subió a un todo terreno oscuro y casi temí que estuviera siendo secuestrada. La carcajada que soltó el padre de R me lo cambio todo. Fue riéndose durante la mitad del trayecto mientas su esposa explicaba lo que sucedía y aseguraba demandar a esas mujeres. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tenía el mismo porte que Momoshiro tenía cuando hablaba de alguno de sus casos.

—Usted es abogada.

—Exactamente— me respondió con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara— y tú realmente adoras a tu madre.

—Che, no tanto— protesté. Porque realmente me daba vergüenza haberme delatado tanto.

—Por cierto, ¿Estás herida? Vi sangre— puntuó el que supe más tarde que se llamaba Nanjiro Echizen.

—Creo que la sangre era de la otra chica— murmuró Rinko girándose hacia mí— ¿Estás bien?

Me encogí de hombros y revisé mi cuerpo. Ni un arañazo. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

—Ryoma nos mataría si llegas a tener un simple roce.

Oh, sí, por supuesto. Porque si supiera que ellos habían estado delante y que he sido herido, ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a mi madre?

—Porque está como loco contigo.

Vale, echa el freno y abre el capó.

¿Qué estaba como loco conmigo? ¿R? ¿Ryoma Echizen? ¡Venga ya! Si siempre me metía en su casa porque me daba la gana o me dedicaba a empreñarle con mi simple presencia. Solo era "amable" porque le gustaba mi madre, nada más. Aunque tenía razones para odiarme. AL fin y al cabo, le metí a mi madre entre ceja y ceja por… ¿huevos? Sí, así era.

—Te seremos sincero, Esmeraldye— continuó la mujer, como si estuviera orgullosa de pronunciar bien mi nombre—. Cuando nos hemos enterado de que Ryoma finalmente volvía a tener una pareja… nos sorprendimos. Él… realmente parecía amar a su ex mujer.

Ah, sí. Aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a mi madre. Al menos, eso me dio a parecer en la única fotografía que R guardaba en su casa, doblada en cuatro trozos dentro de "El cielo está muy alto". No se dio ni cuenta que yo la había visto. Probablemente porque no debió de pensar que ese libro me resultaría atrayente para leer. Aunque lo repito, leo cualquier cosa que esté entre mis manos.

—Ya, ya— intervino Nanjiro una vez se hubo detenido en un semáforo— pero pese a eso, Sakuno tiene algo que necesita de una mujer: Paciencia. Aunque sospecho que precisamente, lo que más le gusta de esa mujer es que tenga a esta niña.

Miré al matrimonio como si fueran alienígenas ¡Lo juro! ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando? Hablaban de mi madre como si fuera una luz que Ryoma hubiera estado buscando y de mí como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—Ah, Esmeraldye, ¿quieres ir con tu madre? — preguntó repentinamente Rinko.

—Paso. Que hagan cosas de mayores por una vez— contesté. Nanjiro rió nuevamente.

—Esta niña cada vez me gusta más— le dijo a su mujer, palmeándole la pierna izquierda— realmente es perfecta para despertar a ese idiota de hijo. ¿Recuerdas lo que tardó en confesarse a su ex? Aunque creo que no llegó a hacerlo y fue ella.

—R no habla demasiado— dije a su favor. Ambos padres asintieron.

—Por eso nos ha sorprendido que haya encontrado a otra mujer tan pronto. Es como un milagro.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Oíd, ¿sois alguna clase de padres hipócritas que intentarán poner a la hija en contra de la madre? Porque vais de culo.

El coche se detuvo en algún sitio, pero no sé cual. Yo seguía con la mirada fija en esos dos adultos que recientemente había conocido. Ambos me miraron de reojo y sonrieron.

—La verdad, a mi me gustaría que putearas más a Ryoma— se animó repentinamente Nanjiro Echizen.

—Y a mí que hicieras algo para que tu madre aceptara los defectos de mi hijo. Es bastante retraído a veces y cuesta saber qué quiere y qué piensa. Suele cerrarse mucho, ¿Sabes?

Vale, entonces, la mala era yo. La que había tirado a patadas su puerta para colarse cuando le daba la gana. En pocas palabras: Estos padres adoraban hacer sufrir a su hijo y… ¿querían? A mi madre.

—Nos gusta Sakuno— dijeron a la vez.

Mi sonrisa se disparó. Orgullosa por mi madre. Satisfecha porque la quisieran. Y esperanzadora porque el día de mañana, todos realmente ansiaran conocerla como era realmente y no por habladurías y mentiras. Porque realmente les patearía la boca a quien dijera cosas malas de ella.

—Ah, me gustaría saber qué harás si las cosas no van bien entre ellos— señaló Rinko antes de descender y abrirme la puerta— porque claro, seamos sinceros, para aguantar a Ryoma hay que ser bien paciente o disfrutar torturándole.

—Le patearé— respondí mientras descendía— si le hace daño a mi madre, le patearé hasta en el carné de identidad.

Y bien sabía Dios que era verdad. Por mucho que me gustara y la armonía que me diera, le patearía hasta dejarlo seco. Porque nadie le hacía daño a mi madre. Ni una sola vez. Eso me recordó terriblemente que todavía tenía muchas patadas que darle a la familia de mi padre y de mi madre.

Mire a Rinko de reojo.

—Oye, ¿has investigado a mi madre? — cuestioné. Ella negó.

—No pienso hacerlo. Mi hijo es autosuficiente como para saber con quién se junta o no. Ah, sí: bienvenida a casa.

Ok. Ahí estaban todas mis preguntas a por qué Ryoma no se quejaba del gasto de luz: Es que era rico. Muy rico. Porque aquella casa era enoooormeee. La típica casa de ricos. El típico jardín bien cuidado de ricos. El típico lugar de ricos.

—Pasa y ponte cómoda— invitó Rinko amablemente— ¿te gustan los pasteles?

Asentí, porque verdaderamente era cierto. Mi madre lo sabía más que nadie. Un momento después, me encontraba sentada ante una mesa de cocina mientras comía pastel de nata con fresa. Delicioso. Me mostraron fotografías de Ryoma cuando era pequeño y me reí a carcajadas, quedándome una de ellas para mostrársela a mi madre cuandito que la viera.

En pocas palabras: terminé pasándomelo tan bien que olvidé regresar a casa. Cuando mi móvil sonó estridentemente, casi me espanté. La voz de mi madre sonó tan preocupada que fue peor que una patada en el estómago.

—Esme, ¿Dónde estás? Estoy en casa ya y… ¿Has vuelto a escaparte? Oh, por favor…— gimió.

—No. Estoy en casa de los señores Echizen— respondí. Silencio— ¿Sakuno?

—En casa…. ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Dónde está eso? Ahg,… espera, espera, espera…. ¿Qué debo de hacer ahora?

Casi reí. Esa era la típica pregunta que se hacía mi madre cuando no sabía qué debía de hacer en su trabajo de madre. Miré el reloj y sonreí.

—Mañana regresaré a casa. Buenas noches.

Y colgué. Tanto Rinko como Nanjiro me miraron con ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté— ya va siendo hora de que se comporten como adultos. Y yo tengo que aprender más de vosotros. ¿No vais a ser mis abuelos?

Rinko me frotó la cabeza cariñosamente, como, supongo, una abuela debería de hacerlo, ¿no?

—Nos encantará tenerte como nieta.

Bueno, a estas alturas espero que nadie espere verme como una sentimental que ansiaba el cariño de unos abuelos, porque van de culo. Es más, les patearé el culo. Tampoco pensaba ponerme a llorar como una magdalena-aunque esta metáfora jamás me gustó, porque estuve horas esperando que la puñetera magdalena se pusiera a llorar-.

Quizás, en eso no había salido a mi madre. Si no más bien a mi abuelo por parte de padre. Frio y calculador. Mi madre solía decir que yo era un demonio cuando me enfadaba, al igual que mi padre. Tampoco le hacía mucho caso porque muy pocas veces hablaba de él. Aunque desde que descubrí la tumba, hablaba un poco más y no en presencia de Ryoma.

Quizás existía una ley de no hablar delante de tu nueva pareja de tu ex. Claro que no era un ex cualquiera, porque de él salí yo.

Pero no importaba demasiado el yo de ahora. Esperaba fervientemente que mi madre decidiera ser feliz por una vez.

--

Bien, aquí está. Esmeraldye aumentó de edad y sigue con su carácter tan… ¿loco? Supongo. Es bastante reservada pero también está siendo abandonada y firme defensora de su madre.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que probablemente sea el final.

_**Y REPITO QUE YA SABEN QUE LAS DUDAN VAN EN EL LJ PARA QUE SE LAS RESPONDA. NO RESPONDO POR RW.**_


End file.
